Naruto-Beauty and the Beast
by Cammypet
Summary: I dunno...was watching Beauty and the Beast and was thinking of Naruto. This is what happened. lol Basically what happened on Disney's Beauty and the Beast movie, only with a Naruto twist. Warning! Might be OOC and is BoyxBoy. And I don't own anything! ItachixSasuke, One sided GuyxSasuke Rating raised cause of language, but that's all. Nothing more mature will be put in
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

Long ago there was a kingdom, who's prince, though he had everything he could ever want, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But one cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered the prince a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by the woman's haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize after seeing her beauty, but it was too late, for she has seen that he has no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast by flicking him in the forehead as well as cursing the whole castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror she had given him as his only window into the outside world.  
The rose she had offered him, was truly an enchanted rose, that would bloom till his 21st year.  
If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return before the last petal fell...then the spell would be broken, but if he could not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years past, he fell into dispare, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast...?

One bright lovely morning, a charming little cottage that stood on the outside of the village, a young man came out of the door, jumping down from the steps that lead up to the front door. He had short black hair that was spiked up in the back, and also had black eyes that seemed to have a tint of red in them if the light hit them just right. He had a basket in hand, though he felt kind of stupid, but it was easier to carry things with it. He put the book he had been holding into the basket after starting to walk down the little path that led to the village. He looked up and smiled a little as two birds twittered and flew around him before flying off into the sky. He brushed some of the hair that fell into his face back into the rest of his hair as he walked over the bridge that covered the small creek that ran by his house.  
He sighed a little as he looked over at the village, before mumbling to himself. "I hope they don't burst into song again..." But he said something too late cause there was a voice in the village already singing.

~Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before.  
Little town, full of little people...waking up...to...say...~

Suddenly someone opened their window right when Sasuke got to the bridge that covered the wider part of the creek and led into town, and yelled: Bonjour! Down to him. As soon as he had, the butcher stuck his head out of his stall's window and said bonjour to the young boy as well.  
A woman shaking out a rug out her window and a chimney sweep jumping out of a chimney and even a poor man in the stocks all said bonjour!  
Sasuke had to stifle a groan as he walked past them all, having no choice but to listen to the woman, who he could never see, start to sing once again.

~There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old breads and loafs to sell.  
Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town...~

"Good morning, Sasuke!" The baker suddenly said as he stood in front of the baker shop, staying out of the way of a man pushing a cart of pumpkins.  
"Morning." He said, deciding to be polite and talk to the man and followed him as he walked to the window and set his tray down.  
"Where are you off to this morning?" The chubby man asked.  
"The book shop. I just finished one of the best stories I've read, about a bean stalk and a giant-" Sasuke was cut off by the man. "That's nice. Choji! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged as he put the book back into his basket and continued to walk off to his destination.  
As he passed some old women, they started singing, talking about him as if he couldn't hear him...which he could. He was passing riiiiight by them for peat sakes.

~Look, there he goes. The boy is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted can't you tell?~

They sang as he passed a young boy chasing after a squealing piglet only to get chased off by an angry mother pig. He had to keep himself from laughing at the boy. It wasn't he didn't notice, it was just that he didn't care.

~Never part of any crowd~ A old woman in a fancy dress sang, continuing where the other old women left off.

~Cause his head's up on some cloud.~ The barber said, watching Sasuke instead of watching what he was doing and cut half of a man's mustache off.

~No denying he's a funny boy, that Sasuke.~ Almost the whole town sang. How in the world did this whole town know when to sing and what? It's like they recite this stuff the night before! He wouldn't put it past these weirdos.

He suddenly jumped up on a wagon that was passing him figuring it would be faster and easier than walking on his own two feet.

Suddenly the wagon driver sang to a pretty girl as he passed by: ~Bonjour~  
And the girl, strangely, sang back to him. This is the weirdest town in the world! ~Good day.~  
~How is your family?~ He asked, with a grin.

Across the road at a meat stall was a pretty woman with her breasts about to pop out of her dress. ~Bonjour~  
The meat stall owner, Shikaku couldn't help but look at the breasts as he handed the lady her meat. ~Good day~ He sang, grinning as if he was getting dirty ideas from just looking at her.  
~How is your wife?~ The woman asked, motioning to the woman standing behind Shikaku with a rolling pin, which collided with his head, making him grunt in pain.

A man standing next to a bunch of chicken coops, counting eggs was confronted by a poor woman that was holding three babies all the same age, which were crying, and being pulled on by a little boy and girl. ~I need, six eggs!~ She almost begged as she thrusted her basket into the man's surprised face.

Across the street, next to the book shop was a man selling pottery and jars, but a costumer wasn't very happy. ~That's too expensive!~ He pointed out to the man.

Suddenly, the woman from earlier, the mysterious woman who started this real life musical, started singing once again.  
~There must be more than this provincial life...~

Sasuke then jumped off the wagon and walked into the bookshop, opening the door that made a bell ring.  
"Ahh, Sasuke!" The old man that had really spiky and long white hair and red lines almost like tears coming down from under his eyes said excitedly as his favorite costumer came in.  
'Thank god! Someone who's not singing!' Sasuke thought in relief. "Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." He said, pulling the book out of his basket and handed it to the man, known as Jiraiya.  
"Finished already?" He asked, his eyes wide in surprise, but a smile one his face, amused.  
"I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?" He asked, looking at the bookshelf, looking through the books to see if any popped out at him he wanted to read.  
Jiraiya laughed and shook his head as he set the book down on a shelf next to the window. "Not since yesterday...but I am starting on my new book! Want to read it?!" He asked, grinning ear to ear.  
Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the man with a look on his face. "Uh...that's alright..." He said before turning back to the books before grabbing a book. "I think I'll borrow this one." He said handing the now pouting man the book.  
He glanced at the title and blinked. "That one? But you've read it twice!" He said in disbelief.  
"Well, it's my favorite-far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise." He said jumping off the rolling ladder that made it so you can go higher up the bookshelf as Jiraiya chuckled.  
"If you like it that much, then it's yours." He said, handing the book back to the boy.  
"What? I can't do that!" Sasuke said frowning.  
"I insist!" He said, as he led the boy outside of the shop, not gonna take no for an answer.  
"Well...thank you...thank you very much." Sasuke said as a grin slowly appeared on his face before walking out of the shop, passing three men who had been watching them through the window, they were now trying to act like they weren't watching Sasuke, while he was obviously aware they were watching him, but he ignored him, and chose to read the book he just got instead.

~Look, there he goes  
that boy is so peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling well~

'Oh god, they started again!' Sasuke thought as he walked right into three kids playing jump-rope, and managed to jump over the rope while still reading, and chuckled at the shocked look that the little girl was giving him. He just patted her head real quick before continuing on.

~With a dreamy far-off look~ Some women sang as Sasuke walked under a sign and water spout and hit the sign with his hand to keep the water that a lady dumped into her gutter from hitting him.

~And his nose stuck in a book~ some men added, as he passed, just trying his hardest to ignore these stupid people who insist on singing.

The whole town then sang this verse, again, making Sasuke wonder if they had rehearsals for these kinds of things. ~What a puzzle to the rest of us is Sasuke~

Then again that lady who somehow knows what he is thinking sometimes, started singing again as soon as he sat down on the town square fountain to read his book some before going home. ~Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you'll see.~ Suddenly some sheep came up to him and started to stare into his book, staring at the picture that was on one of the pages. This annoyed Sasuke very much...he was trying to read here!  
~Here's where she meets Prince Charming~ Then the stupid sheep ate a corner of the page of his book! Oh did Sasuke wish he could strangle the little beast.  
~But she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three.~ Before Sasuke had a chance to bring mutton home for dinner, the shepherd came up, yelling at his herd, making the sheep surrounding Sasuke run away to the rest of them.

~Now, it's no wonder that his name means beauty  
His looks have got no parallel~ A woman in a hat shop sang as he passed by, having gotten up from the fountain. He snickered a little when she suddenly pulled her hat off, pulling off the wig she was wearing under it, showing off her bald head.

The poor shocked shop keeper quickly got his composure back, and added to what the woman said, as if having a conversation. ~But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us~

Sasuke walked under an arch, ignoring the words the man was saying as he walked over a wagon that some men were taking sacks off of. As one bent down, it was right when Sasuke got to the other end of the waggon, making it come up, and hit the man in the chin, knocking him out. At the same time, the village people started singing again. ~He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Sasuke~

Just then, a flock of ducks were flying over, one suddenly dropping down from the sky after being shot.  
A young man with a bowl cut hair and very bushy eyebrows and very round eyes, ran to try and catch the bird in a sack, but missed...barely. He looked around and quickly stuffed it into the sack before running over to the shooter. "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Guy-sensei! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" He said standing next to the man, who looked almost like the boy but had even bushier eyebrows and not as round eyes. As well as his hair wasn't quite as a bowl cut, but almost the same.

"I know." Guy simply said, looking all smug as he blew the smoke from the end of his gun before walking off, leaving his look alike to grab the sack of pelts he had on the ground.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you, and no girl or boy, for that matter." He said with a chuckle as he finally caught up with him.  
"It's true, Lee. And I've got my sights set on that one." Guy said using his gun to point at Sasuke, who was buying some bread from a woman on the street.  
"The inventor's son?" Lee asked in surprise.  
"He's the one-the lucky boy I'm going to marry."  
"But, he..."  
"The most beautiful boy in town." Guy carried on, paying no mind to what Lee was trying to say.  
"I know, but..." Lee again tried to say something, but got cut off when Guy dropped his gun into his arms, which hit Lee in the head.  
"That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?" He asked, grabbing Lee by his shirt and lifted him up to his face when he started to glare up at Guy for hitting his head.  
"Well, of course. I mean, you do, but...oop!" He was suddenly dropped, Guy having heard what he wanted to hear.

Then he started singing! ~Right from the moment I met him, saw him  
I said, "He's gorgeous," and I fell~ He sang before grabbing the gun back from Lee and began to admire his reflection in some silver from a shop that was selling silver appliances.  
~Here in town there's only he, who's as beautiful as me~ Lee started poking Guy, trying to get his attention that Sasuke was walking off, passing them.  
~So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sasuke~ He said turning away from his make-shift mirror and started to look around for Sasuke, noticing he wasn't there anymore. One he saw him walking down the street, he started stalking towards him, with an annoyed look on his face.

As he walked after Sasuke, he passed a water pump that had three young women pumping water into a bucket. One had pink hair with a wide forehead and green eyes, another had long blonde hair in a pony tail as well as long bangs going in front of her blue eyes. The last one had brown hair pulled up into twin buns on her head as well as brown eyes. They all stopped what they were doing to gawk after Guy like he was the most handsome thing in the world. ~Look, there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Guy, oh, he's so cute.~ Lee tried to get the pretty girl's attentions, but that was right at the time that they all leaned against the pump's arm which made water come out and douse Lee, making him grunt and pick up the pelts that somehow didn't get wet and run off after Guy.  
~Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing!  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!~ They said before fainting, Guy not noticing at all as he was still following Sasuke, but he was blocked by some wagons, slowing him down from getting to his goal.

As Sasuke walked through the busy crowd, everyone was singing as they were saying every day things, such as: Hello, good day, bartering for food and everything in between.

~There must be more than this provincial life!~ The mysterious woman once again sang.

~Just watch, I'm going to make Sasuke my wife!~ Sang Guy, very loudly, but the villagers didn't seem to care at the moment, suddenly jumping in front of Guy, blocking his path once again.  
~Look there he goes, a boy who's strange but special  
A most peculiar young man~ as the village was talking, Guy was trying to get through the crowd, but there were too many of them, seeming like the whole village was here. So Guy instead walked over to a house and climbed up onto the roof, traveling from roof to roof to get to where he wanted to get to.

~It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in  
Cause he's really a funny boy  
A beauty but a funny boy  
He really is a funny boy  
That Sasuke!~ They ended the song by saying 'Bonjour' and when Sasuke turned around to give them a very annoyed glare, they all d, walking away to do their daily lives.

Sasuke sighed and started walking again, going back to his book when Guy suddenly landed right in front of him. "Hello, Sasuke." He said with a grin.  
"...Bonjour, Guy." The younger said, before trying to pass the man when the book was pulled out of his hands. He glared at the older man, not happy at all. "Guy, give my book back." He said crossing his arms as he watched him flip through the pages.  
"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Guy wondered, looking all through the book, somehow missing the picture that Sasuke saw earlier.  
"Well, some people use their imagination." Sasuke pointed out to the man, who shook his head.  
"Sasuke, you need to get your head out of those books an start paying attention to more important things." He said, throwing the book over his shoulder, which made it land into a mud puddle. "Like me." He said, giving the sexiest grin he could to Sasuke, which only wanted to make the boy gag while the three girls from before sighed longingly. How could they LIKE this ugly man?! It was a mystery...

Sasuke rushed to save his book, from getting ruined in the puddle, but the man had stepped in his way, making him reach around the man's legs to grab the now dripping book. Once he grabbed it, Guy stepped away. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for one to read. Soon you start getting ideas, and thinking..." He said, almost grimacing.  
Sasuke looked at Guy with a: 'wtf?' look on his face. "Guy...you're a complete idiot." He said shaking his head as he wiped his book off with a handkerchief.  
Guy chuckled as he stepped up to him. "Why thank you, Sasuke." He said, taking it as a compliment, making Sasuke give him another: 'wtf?' look as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "What do you say we take a walk over to the tavern and a look at my trophies?" He said, taking the book away from Sasuke once again, pulling him along with him as he walked down the street.  
"Maybe another time." The younger male said through gritted teeth as he tried to grab his book back from the taller man.

As they passed the three girls, they looked at him with a shocked look. "What's wrong with him?" The pink haired girl asked. "He's crazy!" The twin-bunned girl said in absolute shock. "He's gorgeous." The blonde said, giving gaga eyes after Guy, the other two soon following suit.

"Guy, I can't. I have to get back to help my father." Sasuke said, managing to grab his book and get out of the hold at the same time without any violence.  
Lee, showing up out of nowhere, started laughing. "That crazy old loon-he needs all the help he can get!" He said, laughing, which Guy soon started to laugh to as well, thinking the same thing.  
Sasuke glared at the two men. "Don't talk about him that way!" He growled angrily, making the two of them stop laughing in slight shock at his outburst.  
"Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!" Guy instantly said, hitting Lee on the head, only wanting Sasuke to like him for standing up for his father.  
"My father is not crazy. He's a genius." Sasuke said, still glaring at the other males, though mentally he knew his father had a few screws loose, he still loved him.

Suddenly outside of town, and explosion was heard and smoke burst through the windows of Sasuke's house. "Ah frick." He said before running to his house, ignoring the two laughing men behind him.

As Sasuke got to the house, smoke was coming from the cellar door. He ran to it and flung it open, getting a face full of the smoke, making him cough. . He heard coughing from his father farther in the cellar. "...Kakashi?" He called for the man he thought of as his father. No one knew that he was only his adoptive father, but it didn't really matter.  
"How on earth did that happen?" Sasuke heard his father say as he stood up from the floor, pushing some boards off his body. "Doggone it!" He said as he threw an especially heavy piece off him.  
"Are you alright, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked after looking at the giant contraption that was near by. His father was always working on something strange, but this one took the cake...it was an automatic wood chopping machine.  
"I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk." The white haired man with dark colored eyes and a scar over one of them said frustratedly as he kicked the contraption, making Sasuke chuckle.  
"You always say that." The dark haired boy said with an amused look on his face.  
"Well, I mean it this time! I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" Kakashi exclaimed, pointing at the said machine before crossing his arms over his chest.  
Sasuke continued to smile, one of the only times he smiled was when he was around Kakashi. "Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." He said with a grin. This fair was all that his father had been talking about all these months! Even if he wanted to give up, Sasuke himself wasn't going to let him! Not after all the time that he annoyed him half to death about the stupid fair.  
Kakachi grunted, turning away, almost pouting! Sasuke rolled his eyes before getting closer to Kakashi so he could hear him better. "And become a world-famous inventor..." He said with a grin.  
"...You really believe that?" Kakashi asked, looking at his adoptive son, a small smile appearing on his own lips.  
Sasuke chuckled. "Is there any doubt?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Hand me that, uh...dog-legged clincher, there." He said as he rolled back down under the machine.

As Sasuke looked in the tool box that had many known and unknown work tools inside it, and listening to Kakashi hammer away at something, Kakashi spoke to make some conversation. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"  
Sasuke almost scoffed. How could being forced to live through a real life musical be a good time, but he didn't mention it. "I got a new book." He said with a shrug.  
"Oh? Did you get Jiraiya's new book for me?!" The older man asked, popping his head out from under the machine, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Sasuke.  
Sasuke stared down at his father before shaking his head. "Uh...no, I didn't..." He replied, honestly not understanding what was so great about those perverted books.  
"Aww...you're no fun, Sasuke." He said before rolling back under the axe-machine.  
Sasuke chuckled and shook his head before walking around to give the man his wanted tool. "...Hey, Kakashi, do you think I'm..odd?" He asked with a small frown forming on his lips.

"You? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Kakashi asked as he rolled back out from under the invention. He was wearing some kind of glasses that made his eyes seem much bigger than they really were.  
If Sasuke hadn't been feeling down, he might have chuckled at the strange look on his father's face. "I dunno...it's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's really no one I can really talk to." He said after handing Kakashi the tool he had asked for.  
"What about that Guy person? He's an...interesting fellow." Kakashi said, knowing how strange the man was. He knew his father, who was a little kinder than Guy was, but was just as strange.  
"He's interesting, all right, and rude, and conceited, and..." The boy shook his head. He knew he was into guys and desperate, but not _that_ desperate. "He's not for me." He said with a small sigh as he sat down and watched his father's feet kicking a little as he hammered and did whatever he was doing under the machine.  
Kakashi chuckled. "Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." He said crawling out from under said invention. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." He said before pulling a lever after wiping his hands clean of grease and whatever else was on them.

Once the lever was pulled, a loud whistle blew as steam or smoke, Sasuke didn't know what, came out of the smoke stack. Kakashi ducked, as if he was ready for it to explode again, Sasuke ducking a little behind Kakashi, not wanting to get hit or blown up either. The gears started clanking and whirring noises were made before suddenly the axe came swinging down, chopping the wood before the spring made it go flying into the wood-stack...just like it was supposed to do!

"It works!" Sasuke said in surprise.  
"I-it does?" Kakashi asked, almost not believe this to be real as another piece of wood flew past his head. "It does!" He said with a wide grin.  
"You did it...you really did it!" Sasuke said in awe as he smiled at his father.  
"Hitch up Naruto, boy. I'm off to the fair!" Kakashi declared before getting hit in the side of the head with a flying block of wood, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done.**

**Thank you so much for faving this story! You have no clue how much that means to me! ^^**

**Next chapter soon! (hopefully...)**


	2. Chapter 2: Enchanted Castle

**A/N: Thank you for reading. ^^**

**And yes, Naruto is the horse. lol I dunno, it just came to me. xD**

**I hope you continue to read and continue to enjoy. ^^ 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Storyline or characters, I don't own any of them, and I am NOT making any money off this.**

**Warning: OOCness**

**(btw, if you see some mistake, please let me know! thank you.^^)**

* * *

"See ya, Kakashi. Good luck!" Sasuke called out, waving to his father as the man rode off on the back of the Clydesdale that he had named, Naruto, with the axe machine loaded up on a wagon behind him."Goodbye, Sasuke. And take care while I'm gone!" Kakashi called back, waving to his son before putting the hand on his head to fix the bandage that was wrapped around his head, as it was coming loose already.

Kakashi continued to ride along through the beautiful country side through the day, but soon it was getting darker as they came into a wooded area. Naruto had his head lowered as his eyes darted back and forth, nickering softly, nervously. Kakashi was looking over a map with one hand while the other was holding a lantern. "We should have been there by now...maybe we missed a turn." The white haired man said as he looked at the map. "I guess I should have taken the uh...wait a minute." He said as they came up to a sign post, but most of the signs were old and couldn't read anything.  
Naruto looked up at the signs before looking to the left and started to take that fork before getting stopped by Kakashi. "No, let's go this way." He said turning Naruto's head towards the right.  
Naruto looked up at his rider before shaking his head and looked at the dark, sinister looking path before looking down the left, more bright and cheery looking path. After looking at paths for a second, he once again began to go towards the one on the left, having a bad feeling about the right path, but once again, Kakashi pulled on his reigns. "Come on, Naruto, it's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time." The man said as Naruto neighed his complaint before slowly, hesitantly walked down the path his rider led him down.

As they slowly moved down the path, it seemed to get spookier and spookier when suddenly, to the side a shadow dashed by, startling Naruto. The poor horse was never so scared in his life! He started nickering in alarm, perking his ears up and looking around for what it was.  
Meanwhile, Kakashi was looking at the map again. "This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Naruto?" He asked, blaming the frightened horse as wolf howls were heard echoing through the woods. "We better turn around..." He said as Naruto started to back up, not knowing where he was going, just wanting to go somewhere!

The howls were getting closer, making Naruto start to spook, nickering and neighing in alarm and fright. Kakashi tried to calm the frightened horse down, but they then backed into a hallowed out tree with the wagon, the impact awoke the bats inside, who flew out and started swarming them, freaking Naruto out even more!  
"Oh...! Oh, look out!" Kakashi yelled, trying to swat away the bats before Naruto reared up and started to run somewhere, anywhere. He had no clue where he was going when they suddenly appeared out on a cliff ledge, looking down the steep cliffside. "Back up, back up, back up!" Kakashi ordered the horse who was having a problem keeping his footing, but managed to get away from the edge. "Good boy, good boy, that's it...back up! Steady boy, steady. Now steady. No, Naruto no!" He cried, as the giant horse kept stomping his hooves, hearing the barking of the wolves coming closer, Naruto finally reared up one more time, this time knocking Kakashi off his back and ran off, a few wolves chasing after him as he left Kakashi in the dark, his lantern breaking from his fall.

Kakashi looked up from where he had fallen off and looked out to where Naruto had ran off to. "...Naruto." He whisper-called out, before standing up and grabbing his hat that had fallen. As he put it back on, he heard a few menacing growls in the woods. Turning to see what was there, he saw it was a pack of wolves. He gasped and started running away, feeling as frightened as Naruto had been. He knew he couldn't out run the wolves as they started to run after him, but he had to try!

He continued to run before falling down, tripping over a root and when he looked up, there was a huge gate and wall in front of him. Staring up at it for a second, he turned to see the wolves almost on top of him. He ran to the gate. "Help! Is someone there?! Help!" He called out, banging on the gate. It suddenly swung in, making him fall inside. Right when the wolves were about to jump on him, he slammed the gate shut with his foot. He sighed softly in relief before yelling out when his feet were grabbed, the wolves sticking their heads in and grabbing at him. He stumbled back, loosing his hat, but not noticing as he turned to look up at the huge castle, ignoring the wolves still snarling at the gate. He gasped at the sight, never seeing this castle before...it was huge! Then thunder and lightning crashed in the sky, the lightning seemingly cutting the clouds open as the rain started to pour out, drenching everything.

Kakashi, wanting to get out of the rain, ran to the door and banged on it a couple of times when the door opened by itself. He peeked his head around the door. "What...? Oh..." He said in awe as he looked at the entrance hall of the castle. It was magnificent!  
"Hello? Hello?" He called out, staying near the door, feeling strange of just walking into this castle without an invite or something.

"Poor fellow, must have lost his way in the woods." A male voice whispered out nearby.  
"Keep quiet; maybe he'll go away." Another male whispered back, making Kakashi look around for said males.

"Is someone there?" The white haired man asked, looking around nervously.

"Not a word, Kisame; not one word." The second male said to the other, trying to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night." Kakashi explained, looking around, for someone, anyone who could help him.  
"Oh, Pein, have a heart." The man, known as Kisame, said looking at his 'friend' who shushed him, covering his mouth. Kisame rolled his eyes, and put a flame up to the metal hand that was against his mouth, waiting for the pain to be too much for Pein, who cried out and started blowing on his hand to cool it down. "Why of course, Monsieur, you are welcome here." He said once his mouth was free.

Kakashi blinked before reaching over for the nearby candle stick. "Who said that?" He said, looking around with the guide of the flames.  
"Over here." The voice said, behind him, making him turn around and lift the candle higher.  
"Where?" He said, confused, when suddenly his head was tapped on, making him look at the candle stick.  
"Allo." The candle said with a wide grin. If candles could have teeth, it would look like a shark's smile.

The old man gasped and dropped the talking candle in shock, the fall putting out the flames. "Ow..." Kisame complained as he slowly sat up.  
"Incredible." The inventor said as he stepped closer to look down at the blue and gold candle stick. The stand was gold, but the candles were a light, fishy colored blue.  
"Well now you've done it, Kisame. Splendid, just peachy. AH!" The clock, that had been sitting next to said candle jumped down from the table said to Kisame before being picked up by Kakashi.  
"How is this accomplished?" Kakashi wondered aloud before looking the clock over in curiosity.  
"Put me down at once! Stop that!" The clock, known as Pein, started giggling against his will as Kakashi was rubbing his fingers again the bottom of the legs, also known as Pein's feet. "Stop that I say!" He tried again, not noticing Kisame was chuckling down from his spot on the ground as he watched his 'friend' get tortured and shaken.

Kakachi started to turn the gear winding knob thing in the back, which made Pein cry out even more. No one has ever touched him like this, and it kind of hurt as the hands on his face were twisted around. Once Kakashi was done with that, he opened the small glass door and started to play with the pendulum.  
Pein's eyes widened before slamming the door on Kakashi's finger. "Stop that at once!" He said wrapping his arms around himself as if Kakashi had touched him in an inappropriate spot.  
"I-I beg your pardon." Kakashi said as he waved his hurt finger in the air a little. "It's just I've never seen a..." He started to snort, as if he was trying to hold back a huge sneeze. Pein blinked before trying to shush the man. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone, other than Kisame, was around and when he turned back, he got sneeze on right in the face, fogging up the glass of the clock face.  
The clock hands moved back and forth against the glass, acting as windshield wipers. Kakashi sniffled, wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

"Oh you're soaked to the bone, Monsieur! Come on. Lets go sit by the fire." Kisame offered before hopping off to another room that had a fire burning in it.  
"Thank you..." Kakashi said as he followed the candle stick after putting Pein down.  
"No, no, no." Pein said, chasing after the two.  
None of them noticed a shadow up the stairs on the balcony, staring down at them before going back into the shadows as Pein continued to voice his complaint. "You know what the master will do if he finds him here. I demand you stop right there." He said, grabbing at Kakashi's jacket, but let go and fell down the steps, sending cogs and screws, nuts and bolts flying out of his body. He looked up from where he laid on the bottom of the steps. "No, no! Not the master's chair!" He said with a frown.

As he stood up, a barking footstool came dashing past him. "I'm not going to watch...I'm not going to watch." He said covering his eyes, almost expecting the master to come down any moment.  
The footstool came up to the fancy chair Kakashi was sitting in. "Well, hello there, boy." He said with a chuckle as he rubbed the 'head' of the 'dog' before it jumped down and went under Kakashi's feet, resting them on his back.  
Then a coat/hat tree rack thing wrapped a blanket around Kakashi's shoulders before bowing and tipping his hat as he walked away. "What service." He said with a smile as he wrapped up in the blanket. It felt good to have it around his cold body.

"Alright, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here..." Pein was cut off as he was mowed down by a cart that was carrying a tea set.  
"How about some tea, un? It'll warm you up in no time." The tea post said before pouring tea out of it's 'nose' into the teacup.  
"No. No tea. No tea!" Pein said, getting up from the carpet. Why wasn't anyone listening to him?! He was just trying to protect the man from the rage of their master! But nooo...no one wanted to listen!  
Kakashi picked up the chipped teacup and started to drink from it. As he did, the little cup, not used to being drank out of, started giggling. "This tickles, Deidara-sempai!" He said squirming in the man's grip.  
"Oh! Hello." Kakashi said to the little cup with a small chuckle. He didn't know why he was surprised that it was alive, but he was.

Before anything else could be said, the door was thrown open, the force of it blew the fire out. The teapot, known as Deidara, started shaking, the lid clattering against the rest of his body. The teacup dashed behind Deidara. "Uh oooh...Tobi scared..." He whimpered, hiding himself even more behind Deidara's 'body'.  
Kakashi started shaking a little as well as he sat in his chair. "Oh..." He whimpered a little as a huge shadow appeared in the room, looking like nothing he had ever seen before.

In the doorway, soon a huge, black, wolf like creature, only it had horns coming out of it's head and it's bottom teeth were protruding out of the mouth, having an over bite much like a bulldog. It growled deeply, sounding much more terrifying than the wolves outside, as it stalked down the stairs into the room. "There's a stranger here." He growled out with a deep voice, not very amused.  
"Master, allow me to explain. The man was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet so..." Kisame tried to explain what was happening when he was cut off by an angry roar that had such force it blew his candle lights out.

Pein was in the corner of the room before stepping up. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start! It was all Kisame's fault! I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No..." he was cut off by another roar, which made him step back into the corner, in slight fear that he was going to become a pile of parts if he didn't shut up.

In the chair, Kakashi finally had enough courage to look over one side of the chair to see nothing there before looking over the other side to become face to face with the monster who had blackish-red eyes, making him gasp and shake a little more. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The beast asked, looming over the man, making the man stumble out of the chair.  
"I-I-I was lost in the woods, and, and..." Kakashi stuttered in fear as he looked over his shoulder to see where he was walking before refocusing on the monster in front of him.  
"You're not welcome here!" The beast growled angrily.  
"I-I-I'm sorry..." Kakashi said as he continued to stare at the creature.  
"What are you staring at?!" The beast asked, standing all the way up on his hind legs, getting much taller than the 5'9" man.  
"No-nothing!" Kakashi replied shaking his head in fear.  
"So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?!" The creature accused as he jumped in front of Kakashi as he tried to run away from him, teeth bared angrily.  
"Please, I meant no harm! I only needed a place to stay." Kakashi tried to explain, scared half to death.  
"I'll give you a place to stay." The beast said grabbing Kakashi by his jacket and picked him up.  
"Oh, no! Please! No, no!" Kakashi pleaded as he was dragged out of the room and the Beast slammed the door, leaving the servants in the dark, feeling bad for the man they only wanted to help.

Back in the village, Guy pushed away some branches in order to see Sasuke's cottage better from where he was sitting in the bushes. "Oh, boy, Sasuke's going to get the surprise of his life, huh, Guy?" Lee asked as he appeared next to the older man.  
"Yep. This is his lucky day." Guy said with a grin before letting go of the branch, which made it swing back and hit Lee in the head, leaving him with leaves stuck in his mouth.

Guy walked back where the village was setting up tables, a wedding arch and Choza, the baker, was even fixing up the wedding cake. Seemed like everyone ready for a wedding...well, everyone but Sasuke.  
Guy cleared his throat before speaking. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better go in there and propose to the 'wife'." He said before laughing, all the other villagers laughing as well. Well, all except for the three girls who absolutely adored Guy, they were bawling, absolutely heart broken that one of them weren't his bride to be.

"And you, Lee-now, when Sasuke and I come out that door..." He said poking Lee in the nose to get his attention before pointing to the door.  
Lee interrupted, smiling as he knew what to do. "Oh, I know, I know! I strike up the band!" He said before swinging his baton and the band started to play 'Here comes the bride' in a fast tempo.  
Guy grabbed a tuba and placed it over Lee's head. "Not yet!"  
"Sorry." Lee said, it echoing from inside the tuba.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in his cottage, not knowing what was going on outside, sitting at his table reading a book. He looked up when the door was knocked on. He sighed and got up, making sure the book stayed open where it was before walking to the door and looking through the telescope/peephole thing his father had invented. He groaned aloud when he saw who it was.

Before he could even open or even lock the door, Guy opened it and let himself in. "Guy. What an (un)pleasant surprise." He said, saying the 'un' part under his breath so the man couldn't hear it.  
"Isn't it, though? I'm just full of surprises." Guy said as he walked farther and farther into the house, making Sasuke back up the closer he got. "You know, Sasuke, there's not a girl, or boy, in town who wouldn't _love_ to be in your shoes." He said as he leaned against a desk that had a mirror on it. "This is the day...hmm." He looked at himself in the mirror, cleaning his teeth with his tongue before showing his teeth to make sure they were clean. "Ah...this is the day your dreams come true." He said standing straight once again once he deemed his teeth clean.

Sasuke frowned a little before placing a fake smile on his face as he moved behind his table, trying to get distance between this...man. "What do you know about my dreams, Guy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Plenty. Here, picture this: " He started, as he sat down in the chair that Sasuke had been sitting in and plopped his muddy boots on Sasuke's open book! Sasuke glared at the man, tempted to punch him, but held back as Guy kicked said muddy boots off and had his stinky feet resting on the book and table instead. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet." He said waving the feet in Sasuke face, making the boy almost gag. "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have 6 or 7." He said, quickly sitting up and putting his face in Sasuke's, grinning.  
"Dogs?" He asked, thinking that's what he meant as he quickly grabbed the book and started to wipe it off with his handkerchief.  
"No, Sasuke! Strapping boys, like me." Guy said beating his chest lightly, somehow forgetting the fact that they were both males and couldn't have kids.  
"Imagine that..." Sasuke said with a fake smile as he walked off to his bookshelf.

Guy followed close behind. "And do you know who that little wife will be?"  
"Let me think." Sasuke said as he set his book down on the shelf. He suddenly found himself with Guy leaning against the wall, almost trapping him in the corner as he said: "You, Sasuke."  
Sasuke's eyes widened before slipping out from under Guy's arm. "Guy, I'm...I'm...speechless." He said, placing a rocking chair between him and Guy as he backed up against the door. "I really don't know what to say." He said as he watched Guy walk towards him, pushing the chair out of his way.  
"Huh, say you'll marry me." He said, putting his hands on either side of Sasuke's head, seemingly pinning him there against the door as he leaned forward to try and kiss him.  
"I'm very sorry, Guy, but...but..." Sasuke said, leaning his head away from Guy's face as he reached behind him and grabbed the door handle. "I just don't deserve you." He said as he ducked and opened the door, sending Guy, who had been leaning against the door, flying out and crashing into the mud pond.

When the door was opened, Lee started up the band as he was told. Sasuke grabbed and tossed Guy's boots out of the house before slamming and even locking the door.  
Lee grinned as he looked over his shoulder before frowning when he didn't see anyone. He turned around completely and saw Guy as he pulled his head out from under the muddy water, a piglet coming up with him before being thrown over his head by an angry Guy. Lee chuckled a little and bent over a little to be closer to Guy. "So, how'd it go?" He asked with a grin before being grabbed by Guy.  
"I'll have Sasuke for my wife, make no mistake about that!" He said before throwing Lee down into the mud.  
"Hmm...touchy." Lee said, looking over at the pig, who snorted in agreement.

As Guy walked off angrily, wiping his face off, trying to get some of the extra mud off him, Sasuke slowly opened the door. "Is he gone?" He wondered aloud as he looked around. A chicken eating feed out of a bucket looked up at him in confusion before jumping off the bucket when he came out of the house. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the 'wife' of that boorish, brainless..." He grabbed a handful of feed as he walked and threw it on the ground, feeding the chickens as he made his way to the small pen that kept the goats that he and his father raise.

Suddenly, he started doing something he never thought he would do...sing!  
~'Madame' Guy, can you just see it?  
'Madame' Guy, his little 'wife'~ He said before kicking the barrel that he had put the bird feed on, knocking everything over.  
~No, sir, not me  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!~ He sang as he got out of the pen and ran out to the open field.

~I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell~ He said as he looked around the field before sitting down among the seeding dandelions.  
~For once it might be grand  
to have someone, understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned.~ He sang as he let one of the dandelion's seeds go. He was interrupted by Naruto jumping out of the woods, neighing out for Sasuke.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Where's...?" Sasuke jumped up and grabbed his reigns. "Where's Kakashi? Where is he, Naruto? What happened?" He asked, pulling the horse's head closer to him "We have to find him! You have to take me to him!" He said moving to the side of the horse and undid the bindings for the wagon carrying the invention so he could ride the horse back into the woods without the extra load on his back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

**A/U: Thank you so much to those who keep coming back to read this story. ^^ It means a LOT to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Storyline or characters, I don't own any of them, and I am NOT making any money off this.**

**Warning: OOCness**

**(btw, if you see some mistake, please let me know! thank you.^^)**

* * *

Naruto had been hesitant at first, not wanting to go back into those woods, but Sasuke was adamant about it. So the horse led Sasuke to where he had last seen Kakashi, being the cliff.  
Sasuke frowned at the sight of the broken lantern. He couldn't have gone far without light could he? He turned the reigns, and led the horse down a trail that had broken branches and the dirt had been disturbed. They soon got to the large gates that Kakashi had used to escape from the wolves.

Sasuke frowned as he stared up at the castle through the gates. "What is this place?" He asked himself before Naruto started to neigh and stomp his feet for some unknown reason. "Naruto! Steady!" He said before managing to get off the horse, who was still freaking out. "Steady..." He said petting the horse's head and nose till he calmed down.

Once Naruto was calm, Sasuke turned to look at the castle again when he saw Kakashi's hat laying on the ground on the inside of the gate. "Kakashi." He said as he pushed the gate open and picked up the hat. "He's here." He said before looking back up at the castle. Looked like he'd have to go to it after all.

Meanwhile in the castle, Pein was complaining to Kisame. "Couldn't keep keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we?" He asked, as he kept pacing back and forth around the blue candle, who had his 'arms' crossed and glaring slightly at the clock. "Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." He said listing some of the things Kisame had let happen.  
"I was trying to be hospitable." Kisame said, not seeing the problem of trying. It had been a long time since they had seen another person other than the cursed servants of the castle and their master.

Sasuke slowly opened the creaking door and looked around the large entry hall. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing through the empty room. "Kakashi? Kakashi? Are you here?" He called out for his father as he walked up the stairs, silently hoping he wouldn't get lost in this huge castle.

In the kitchen, Deidara the tea pot was filling up a bucket with some hot water and suds, going to (somehow) wash dishes. Behind him, Tobi the chipped tea cup came hopping up. "Deidara-senpai, there's a boy in the castle!" He said excitedly.  
Deidara frowned a little and hopped down from the bucket. "Tobi, I don't have time for your wild imaginative stories, un." He said glaring at the little cup.  
"Really, Dedara. Tobi saw him!"  
"Shut up and get in the tub." Deidara said scooping the cup up with his spout 'nose' and tossed the teacup into the water. He turned when he heard another servant yelling something.  
"A boy! I saw a boy in the castle!" A feather duster exclaimed excitedly before running off, most likely to tell others.  
"See? I told ya." Tobi said once he resurfaced, spitting out water and hitting Deidara with it, making the teapot glare at the cup and wonder what he'd look like if he was a million pieces on the floor.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed..." As Pein was listing off insults to Kisame, and Kisame was making faces behind Pein's back, Sasuke passed by the room, calling for Kakashi, drawing the two 'men's' attentions. "Did you see that?" Kisame asked a surprised looking Pein before jumping off the table and 'running' to the door to look out after the young man. "It's a boy!"  
"I know it's a boy." Pein said rolling his eyes at the candle.  
"Don't you see? He's the one-the one we've been waiting for. He's come to break the spell!" Kisame said excitedly as he passed Pein, accidentally knocking him onto the floor.  
"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" The clock said as he stood up and chased after Kisame, hoping to some higher deity that the past wouldn't repeat itself.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke called out for what felt like the 100th time now. Behind him Kisame and Pein pushed open a door, but it creaked, which made Sasuke turn towards it. "Kakashi?" He said, for the first time having hope that he really was here. As he walked through the door, Pein quickly hid behind the door, while Kisame ran ahead and up the stairs, the light from his flames reflecting off the wall. "Hello? Is someone here?" He called out, looking around before looking up the stairs, seeing the light. "Wait! I'm looking for my father. I..." He chased after the light up the stairs. Pein looked out from behind the door and frowned a little, he wasn't one to feel bad for people, but...he felt bad for this boy.

Sasuke made it to the top of the stairs and looked aroun, not seeing anyone except for a candle in a little shelf on the wall beside him. "...That's funny. I was sure there was someone." He mumbled to himself before looking up again. "Is anyone here?" He called out one more time.  
"Sasuke?" A familiar voice called out from behind a door that had bars on the bottom.  
"Kakashi!" The black haired boy said in slight relief before running forward and grabbed a torch that had been on the pillar that was closest to the door.  
"How did you find me?" Kakashi asked before having a small coughing fit.  
"Your hands are like ice! I need to get you out of here." Sasuke said, having put a hand on Kakashi's outstretched one.  
"Sasuke, I want you to leave this place." Kakashi said shaking his head.  
"Who's done this to you?" Sasuke demanded to know as he leaned in closer to his father.  
"No time to explain. You must go! Now!" Kakashi said, trying to get his hand out of Sasuke's grasp, but he just held on tighter.  
"I won't leave you!"

Suddenly, after Sasuke said that he was grabbed by the shoulder and swung around, the torch flying out of his hand and into a nearby puddle of water. AS he had been grabbed, a rough voice roared at him: "What are you doing here?"  
"Run, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, not caring about himself, just wanting Sasuke to get out of here and stay safe.  
"Who's there? Who are you?" Sasuke demanded to know as he looked around the dark room, whatever had grabbed him was making sure to stay in the shadows and away from the moonlight that was making it's way into the room through the broken roof.  
"The master of this castle." The voice said before snarling a little as he moved farther away from the moonlight.  
"I'm here for my father. Let him out. Can't you see he's sick?" Sasuke demanded, not showing any fear or hesitation. He just wanted his father, his only family member, free again.  
"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"  
"He could die! Come on, I'll do anything if you let him out!" Sasuke said, starting to feel desperate as he had a feeling whoever this 'master' guy was, he was gonna walk off soon.  
"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The voice said before Sasuke could hear his footsteps heading out of the room.  
"Dammit...there must be something I can...Wait!" Sasuke said when he thought of something. To his slight surprise, the 'man' stopped. "Take me instead."  
"You?!" The 'man' was surprised, how could this boy risk his life to save this old mans? "You would...take his place?" He asked, surprise still in his voice.  
"Sasuke, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Kakashi finally pipped up again, not going to sit here and have his only son give his life away to this monster!  
"If I did, are you going to let him go?" He asked, ignoring his father.  
"Yes. But you must promise to stay here forever." The voice said again, watching Sasuke very carefully, wondering if he would take this deal.  
Sasuke frowned a little before raising an eyebrow. "...Come into the light." He said, wanting to see who this person he was signing his life away to was.

The person seemed to be hesitant before slowly stepping into the moonlight, first showing his clawed pawed feet and then his black furry chest and and then finally, the light showed his head, a horned wolf like head who's bottom fangs jutted out from his mouth, not able to stay inside.  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared upon this...monster! He glanced back at Kakashi who glared at his son. "No, Sasuke! I won't let you do this!" He said shaking his head, reaching out for his son as he stood up to stand in front of the Beast.  
"You have my word." He said nodding.  
"Done!" The Beast said before passing the boy and unlocked the door.  
Sasuke fell to his knees as the reality that he just signed his life away to...a monster hit him like a bag of bricks. Kakashi ran out of the cell and to his son. "No, Sasuke, listen to me. I'm old. I've lived my life." He said, not able to continue what he was going to say as the Beast had grabbed him and dragged him away.  
"Hey, wait!" Sasuke said reaching out for Kakashi.  
"Sasuke!" Said man called out for his son, not able to break away from the strong hold the Beast had on him.  
"Wait!" Sasuke yelled out again, wanting to say goodbye to his father.

Kakashi had been dragged out all the way through the castle and out the main doors. "No, please spare my son. Please!" Kakashi begged as he was picked up by the Beast and held up to his face.  
"He's no longer your concern." He said before opening up a odd looking carriage's door and threw him inside. "Take him to the village." He told the carriage before walking off back to the castle.

Suddenly the carriage started to move, pulling it's 'legs' out from the over growth, and started it's way down the 'road' towards the village while Kakashi yelled inside of it the whole time. "Let me out! Please let me out! Let me out!"

Back up in the tower, Sasuke was watching as the carriage like thing took his father away. He had his eyes narrowed as he kept the betrayal tears from falling. Darn it...this was harder than he thought it was going to be.

The Beast was stomping back up the stairs of the tower when Kisame called out to him. "Master Itachi?"  
The Beast growled at the use of his name and turned and glared at the candle. "What?" He snarled. This had better be good.  
"Since the boy's going to be here for quite a while, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room." Kisame said, trying his hardest to word this in a way that wouldn't make him end up as a splat of wax on the wall.  
Itachi just glared and growled at him before once again stomping off to go back into the tower.  
"Then again, maybe not." Kisame said with a nervous smile, though he was glad that he was still in one piece.

As Itachi walked into the room that Sasuke was in, he stopped in the door way to see Sasuke staring longingly out the small window before turning to look at Itachi. "Couldn't you have let me at least say good bye? I'm never going to see him again!" He said, trying to hide the hurt and sadness behind his eyes, but he couldn't hide it from Itachi, who frowned as he watched the boy for a bit before rubbing the back of his neck in silent thought.  
"..I'll show you to your room." He said simply before turning to walk out of the tower.  
Sasuke looked up, staring at the monster in confused shock. "My room? I thought..." He was cut off by Itachi as he turned back around and motioned to the cell around him.  
"Do you want to stay in the tower?" He asked, sounding like he would change his mind any second.  
So Sasuke shook his head. "No, why would I?" He asked, as he stood up from the dirty floor.  
"Then follow me." Itachi said as he turned and walked out of the tower, grabbing Kisame to light their way as he passed the candle stick on the way down the stairs.

They were soon silently walking through the halls of the large and dark castle. Sasuke was looking around at the walls, staring at the menacing dragons, snakes, gargoyles, and other demonic looking stone creatures. They all looked like they could wake up any minute and eat him! He hadn't noticed them while he had been looking for Kakashi, being distracted, but now...he was down right creeped out! How could anyone live like this? He wouldn't admit it, but...he started to walk a little closer to Itachi as they walked down the hall.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at the boy and was surprised to see that not only was he walking closer to him, but a tear was falling down his face before Sasuke could wipe away the betrayal tear.  
"Say something to him." Kisame whispered to Itachi from his place in the Beast's hand."Huh? Oh." Itachi said before frowning as he tried to think of something to say. He wasn't one to talk much even before he had been turned into this. "I, uh, hope you like it here." He said over his shoulder to Sasuke, who was wondering if this guy was crazy. Itachi looked back at Kisame, as if asking if he was doing this right, but all he got was 'hand' motions for him to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the west wing." He said, turning to see the boy following him better.  
Sasuke looked up. "Huh? What's in the west wi-"  
"It's forbidden!" Itachi cut him off, before turning away from him with a growl to continue walking in silence.

They soon got to a room that he opened the door and stepped out of Sasuke's way for him to go in. "Now,if you need anything, my servants will attend you." He said as Sasuke passed him.  
Kisame nudged the side of Itachi's head next to his ear. "Dinner. Invite him to dinner." He whispered into the ear.  
"You will..join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He almost yelled before shutting the door with a slam.  
Sasuke turned to look at the door in shock before glaring at it and punched it before leaning against it, finally letting the tears of pain, loneliness, and sadness out as he slid down the door to sit on the floor.

Meanwhile, back in the village in the tavern, Guy was still seething about what had happened earlier that day. "Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man. No one says no to Guy!" He said, sitting in his chair made of antlers and pelts in front of a fire, that had a huge picture of Guy himself above it while there were heads of many different animals that the man had killed.  
"Darn right!" Lee said in agreement as he walked to Guy with two mugs of beer.  
"Dismissed, rejected..." Guy started listing off things Sasuke had done to him that day as he grabbed his mug as well as Lee's mug as Lee tried to take a drink. Lee watched in horror as Guy threw the mugs into the fire, making the fire flare up more. "Publicly humiliated. "Why, it's more than I can bear." Guy said as he pounded his fist on the arm of his chair.  
"More beer?" Lee asked, after snapping out of his horror struck state and looked hopefully up at Guy.  
"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Guy said, turning his chair away from the fire and to the side away from Lee, but that didn't stop Lee from running around to stand in front of him.  
"Who you? Never!" Lee said as Guy turned his chair away from him again. "Guy, you have to pull yourself together." He said before Guy turned his body away from him, almost pouting like a little kid not getting his way.

~Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Guy  
Looking so down in the dumps.~ Lee sang before using his thumbs to stretch the sides of Guy's mouth to make him smile, only it ended up with him getting punched in the face by Guy, sending him flying into a table.

~Every guy here'd love to be you, Guy~ Lee said motioning to the four guys that was around the table he was on. The four men cheered their agreement, lifting their mugs of beer up.  
~Even when taking your lumps.~ Lee said as Guy picked up his chair and turned it all the way around to face the fire again.

Lee came up and slapped Guy on the back as he continued to sing. ~There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy~ He said petting his head before squeezing his cheeks together to make him make a funny looking kissy face. Guy sat up straight, glaring as Lee stepped in front of him again.

~Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why~ He sang as he pulled the chair with Guy in it, around to face the rest of the tavern. At that time, the three girls, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten came up and surrounded Guy, all leaning up against him as they sighed happily.

~No...one's...  
Slick as Guy  
No one's quick as Guy~ The younger copy of Guy slid up to a man who was flirting with a barmaid and managed to slip his belt off and run away just as quick, making the man's pants fall down, making the whole tavern laugh at him.

~No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Guy~ He said as he wrapped the belt around Guy's neck and tightened it.  
~For there's no man in town half as manly~ Guy at that time, instead of reaching up to undo the belt with his hands, he just flexed his muscles and broke the belt, causing the people watching to gasp in awe.  
~Perfect, a pure paragon~ Lee said, ignoring that he could have choked Guy, and pointed up to the picture of Guy standing over a kill that was over the fireplace.

He then went over to the table that he had been on earlier and actually started jumping on the men's heads. ~You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on~ He sang before grunting when he got grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled back, for a second thinking he was going to be beat up or something, but instead, they actually started singing with him.  
~No...one's...been like Guy  
A Kingpin like Guy~ Lee and the other men sang, as the men swung Lee back and forth over the table.  
~No one's got a full cleft in his chin like Guy~ Lee sang as he was swung towards Guy and tickled his finger under his chin like one would a little baby.

~As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating~ Guy joined in, flexing his arms, showing off his huge muscles.

~My, what a man, that Guy~ Lee and the four men from the table all clanked their mugs of beer together before turning to the rest of the people in the tavern, who started singing as well.

~Give five "hurrah's!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
Guy is the best and the rest is all drips~ Lee sang, lifting up his glass, only a little too quickly, making it's contents fly out and hit Guy right in the face, as he had just stood up out of his chair at that time.

~No...one...~ The men from the table sand as Lee looked up at Guy and then his empty mug before hiding it behind his back and smiled up at Guy, acting like he didn't do it, but Guy already knew and lifted up his sleeve before punching Lee in the jaw before jumping onto the table and started to randomly fight the four men sitting there. ~Fights like Guy  
Douses lights like Guy~

~In a wrestling match no one BITES like Guy~ One man sang right when Guy bit his leg, hard.

After the fight, the three girls that were sitting on a bench, started singing as well. ~For there's no one as burly and brawny~ They all gasped when they were suddenly picked up, bench and all.

~As you can see, I've got biceps to spare~ Guy said as he was only holding the bench up with one arm and was flexing the other.

~Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny~ Lee sang, smiling up at Guy before getting crushed by the bench and girls.

~That's right  
And every last inch of me's covered with hair~ Guy sang as he opened up his shirt and showed off his hairy chest.

~No one hits like Guy  
Matches wits like Guy~ As this was sung, Guy was playing Chess with an older man, who had taken all but three pieces of Guy's pieces and moved his queen right in front of his King, meaning checkmate. Guy frowned and glared at the chess board before hitting it from the bottom, sending everything flying.

~In a spitting match, nobody spits like Guy~ Lee sang as Guy took a bite out of the belt that he had broken earlier.

~I'm especially good at expectorating  
Ptooey!~ Guy spit the belt, it flying and hit the candle holder on the table with the four men, who held up '10 points' signs, except one man had a '9.8' sign.

~Ten points for Guy!~

The piece of belt bounced off the candle to a bottle of wine, to the chandelier then into the spit-tune that Lee was holding, only the force knocked him off the stool he had been sitting on, and made the spit-tune fly up and land over his head, making him struggle to get it off.

No one seemed to pay the poor lad mind as Guy continued to sing. ~When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large~ He sang as he juggled six eggs and then swallowed them all whole and raw.  
~Now that I'm grown and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs~ As Guy sang, Lee had gotten out of the spit-tune and threw some eggs up in the air as well and tried to eat them like Guy had, only he had much more than Guy had and they all landed on his head, covering him in egg gunk.  
~So I'm roughly the size of a barge~ Guy started to show off his muscles.

~No...one...  
Shoots like Guy  
Makes those beauts like Guy~

Guy had grabbed his gun and was twirling it around on his finger before stopping it, and aiming and shot at a beer keg, shooting four times, and every time, hit Lee in the face with his elbow from the kickback. The men who were singing, filled up their beer mugs with the beer that was now flowing out of the keg and clashed their mugs together with a grin.

~Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Guy~ Lee sung happily as Guy stomped by him before jumping into his chair.

~I use antlers in all of my decorating~ Guy motioned to all his antlers that he had gotten from his hunts and used all around the tavern.

~My, what a man  
Guy!~ The whole tavern sung, as the four men from that same one table picked up Guy while in his chair and tried to carry it but they started to trip over the bear rug that was under the chair and sent the chair and Guy flying, landing on Lee as he tried to run away from the falling chair.  
The whole tavern started cheering as the song ended, and Guy stood up from the chair to bask in the cheering for him.

Suddenly Kakashi came bursting through the tavern doors. "Help! Someone help me!" He startled the barmaid, making her accidentally pour beer onto a costumer's lap instead his cup.  
"Kakashi?" The barkeep, Asuma, sounded confused, never seeing Kakashi in the tavern before. He even spilt some wine he had been pouring, thankfully not on anyone.

"Please, please! I need your help. He's got 'im...He's got 'im locked in the dungeon." Kakashi said, running from one person, to another, grabbing their shirts and shaking them to try and get the point through.  
"Who?" One man asked when he was grabbed.  
"Sasuke! We must go, there's not a minute to loose." Once Kakashi let go of that guy to grab onto another, the one he had just been shaking looked at the back of Kakashi's head and smirked, not believing a thing he was saying.  
"Whoa! Slow down, Kakashi. Who's got Sasuke locked in a dungeon?" Guy asked, trying to hold a smirk of his own back. He didn't believe this either...of course who would? Everyone in the village thought Kakashi was the town loony.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Kakashi exclaimed standing in front of Guy and waved his arms about, as if trying to show how big the monster had been.  
But instead, he made everyone in the tavern laugh at him, making him deflate a little, feeling unsure.

A man came up behind him and opened up his coat to make him look bigger. "Is it a big beast?"  
"Huge!" Kakashi agreed, nodding.  
"With a long ugly snout?" Another man asked, bringing an empty beer mug to his mouth to act like a snout, the bottom magnifying his mouth and teeth.  
"Hideously ugly." Kakashi said shaking his head, and had his hands to his head as if trying to get the image out of his mind.  
"And sharp, cruel fangs?" Another man asked, who had sharp looking teeth.  
"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" He asked as he was pushed from one man to another before being shoved onto the floor in front of Guy, making him grunt."All right, old man. We'll help you out." Guy said before motioning for the men to come and pick Kakashi up.  
"You will? Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" He said, looking happy and hopeful as he was carried to the door before being thrown out head first into the snow.

The men who had thrown him out were laughing. "Crazy old Kakashi."  
"Always good for a laugh."

Guy watched the men as they walked back to their table and looked thoughtful. "Crazy old Kakashi, hmm? Crazy old Kakashi... hmm." He put his hand to his chin as he thought before looking down at Lee, who was still stuck under the chair.

~Lee, I'm afraid I've been thinking~

~A dangerous pastime...~ Lee said before being grabbed by Guy, being pulled out from under the chair.

~I knowBut that wacky old coot is Sasuke's father  
And his sanity's only so-so~

~Now the wheel's in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man  
You see, I promised myself I'd be married to Sasuke  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!~ He stood up, dropping Lee onto the ground before sitting down and picking him up again to whisper his plan to him. He turned away from the men at the table, who leaned over to try and listen in.

"If I..."  
"Yes?"  
"Then we..."  
"No! would he...?"  
"Guess!"  
"Now I get it!" Lee said after a lot of whispering was done and the two of them stood up, exclaiming at the same time: "Lets go!"

~No...one...  
Plots like Guy  
Take cheap shots like Guy  
Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Guy~ The two of them sang as they almost danced around the room.

~So his marriage we soon will be celebrating  
My, what a man!  
That Guy!~ The townsfolk that were in the tavern sang, ending the song once and for all.

Meanwhile out in the snow, Kakashi walked around hopelessly. "Will no one help me?" He asked aloud, but his only answer was the whistling of the wind.

* * *

**A/U: omg...MY EYES! *is now blind from imagining Guy with a hairy body* X_X  
**

**Lol anyways...I'm sorry for saying this a chapter too late, but...forgive me Sasuke for making you sing...lol I know it is something you diffidently wouldn't do! (of course...this whole story is full of things you characters wouldn't do... _ )  
**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! And I'm glad if you are! :D**

**And yay! This is the longest chapter so far! XD yay! XD**

**That song...was soooo...ANNOYING! X_X (just had to point that out...lol)**


	4. Chapter 4: Be Our Guest

**A/N: I think this is going to be my longest chapter yet! I have a feeling! Lol**

**I don't own anything. And I'm not making money on this story. This is only for fun. And I'm sorry about the language. I wasn't gonna have Hidan in this story, but...I found a perfect spot/person for him so I had to add him. lol so again, sorry to those who don't appreciate his language.  
**

* * *

Back in the castle, Sasuke was slowly calming down from his short period of crying. He quickly wiped his tears away from his face when he heard an awkward knocking on the door behind him. "Who is it?" He asked, making sure his voice was steady.  
"Deidara, un." The voice said as Sasuke stood up and opened the door, a little surprised to find it unlocked. He looked out, expecting to see a man standing there, but instead, a tea pot with a creamer and sugar holder and a chipped tea cup hopped into the room by his feet. "Thought you'd like some tea, yeah..." Deidara said looking up at Sasuke, who started to walk backwards in shock and confusion.  
"But you're...you're a..." He mumbled, pointing at Deidara before accidentally running into a wardrobe, who started talking too!  
"Oi! Watch where the fuck you're walking." He said, looking down at Sasuke, not looking very amused of being woken up.  
"Th-this is impossible!" He said shaking his head and sitting down on the bed, hoping that this was just a dream.  
The wardrobe then fell to the side, and landed on the bed next to Sasuke, making him bounce. "If it was impossible, then we wouldn't fucking be here would we?"

"I told you he was pretty, Deidara-senpai, didn't I?" Tobi said, swaying back and forth as he looked up at Sasuke almost shyly.  
Deidara rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Tobi, un." He grumbled as he poured some tea into the cup and the sugar and cream holders put some cream and sugar in the cup before Tobi started hopping up to Sasuke, who slowly and hesitantly kneeled down on the ground. "Careful, don't spill it!" The tea pot said, as Tobi was hopping a little too fast, almost spilling the liquid.  
"Uh...thanks..." He said picking the cup up and was about to take a drink when the cup spoke up.  
"Wanna see me do a trick?!" Tobi asked excitedly, and before Sasuke could answer, he took a deep breath and then suddenly the tea started bubbling, like it would do if you blew into liquid with a straw.  
"Tobi!" Deidara scolded, glaring up at the cup as Sasuke silently wondered how he exactly did that.  
"Oops. Tobi sorry." He said with a sheepish smile, remembering Deidara forbid him to do that.

* * *

**(A/N: I was kicked off last night as I was trying to type this up, and I lost everything. I think the first version was better, but...sorry. This is what you guys get.)  
**

* * *

Deidara glared at Tobi a bit longer before turning his gaze to Sasuke. "That was a very brave thing to do, yeah." He said nodding.  
"We all think so. Fuck, even I can't do something like that!" The wardrobe said in agreement, and astonishment that a little kid like Sasuke could be braver than himself. It was just unheard of!  
Sasuke glanced up at the wardrobe with an eyebrow raised, noticing that the wardrobe had a strange symbol on it's doors of an upside down triangle inside a circle. He then sighed and looked away to the floor. "But I've lost my father, my dreams...everything."  
Tobi looked up at Sasuke with a sad look on his face, feeling really bad for this boy. He turned and looked at Deidara when he started to speak. "Cheer up, un. Things will get better, you'll see, yeah." He said before gasping a little. "Oh! I forgot I had to help get supper on the table, un." He said before turning and started out of the door. "Tobi!" He called for the cup, who turned and jumped off Sasuke's hand like a diving board and hopped out of the room. "Bye!" He called back to Sasuke happily before the door shut.  
Sasuke stared at the shut door with a frown. He didn't even get to have any of the tea darn it!

"Well, I guess we should dress you up for fucking dinner. Let's see what I got." The wardrobe said opening his doors, when suddenly lots moths flew out of them, making him slam the doors shut. "Fuck! How did those fuckers get in there?!" He said to himself in confusion before clearing his throat, remembering someone was here with him. He opened the doors again, and pulled out an outfit that looked like the shirt was missing lots of buttons, leaving the chest exposed. "Ah, here. You'll look fucking amazing in this." He said with a grin as he flung it at Sasuke.  
"Uh...that's alright, cause I'm not going to dinner." Sasuke said as he put the outfit on the bed.  
The wardrobe gasped in shock, something that usually never did. "What the fuck?! You have to!" He said before the both of them looked over at the door as Pein walked in.  
"Dinner is served." Pein said bowing and giving a small smile to Sasuke as he motioned out the door with his arms.

Meanwhile down the stairs in the dining room, Itachi was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, growling a little every time he turned around. "What's taking him so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?!" He growled, turning to look at Kisame and Deidara who were sitting on top of the mantle of the fireplace, watching their master pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"Try and be patient, un. The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day, yeah." Deidara tried to explain why Sasuke was taking so long, though he really didn't know why.  
"Master, have you thought that perhaps this boy could be the one to break the spell?" Kisame asked, walking back and forth, following Itachi's movements to make sure he heard him, which made Deidara have to step back as to not get pushed off the fireplace and to his death of a thousand pieces on the floor."Of course I have!" Itachi growled, glaring up at Kisame before looking away and started to pace again. "I'm not a fool."

"Good! So, you fall in love with him, he falls in love with you and poof!" Kisame blew out the flames on his hand candles right when he said 'poof'. "The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight." Kisame said excitedly, only to be brought back to reality by Deidara.  
"It's not that easy, Kisame. These things take time, un."  
"But the rose has already begun to wilt." Kisame whispered softly to Deidara, as if not wanting Itachi to hear, since he already knew the rose was wilting and that was why he was so desperate, and angry.  
Deidara looked down at Itachi, who had stopped pacing and was rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, it's no use. He's so beautiful and I'm...well, look at me!" He snarled, looking up at the two.  
Kisame and Deidara exchanged glances, and Kisame shrugged his arms, unsure what to say to that, making Deidara have to say something. "You just have to help him see past all that, yeah." He said, giving a small smile, hoping he sounded convincing.

"I don't know how." Itachi said turning away and looking into the fire.  
Deidara glared a little before jumping off the fireplace, using a cushion that was on the floor nearby to break his fall and jumped up onto the table. "Well, first of all you can make yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try and act more like a gentleman!" He said as he watched Itachi sit up straight, looking like a dog as he sat straight.  
"Ah, yes, and when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come, show me the smile." Kisame added, jumping down and joining Deidara on the table, grinning at Itachi.  
Itachi blinked before letting loose a large, and almost scary looking smile, showing _all _of his teeth. "But don't frighten the boy, un." Deidara pointed out, earning a head shake from Itachi, who agreed he shouldn't do that.  
"Impress him with your rapier wit." Kisame said, earning a head nod from the Beast, as he was just agreeing and disagreeing to whatever they said, not sure himself how to get someone to like him like this.  
"But be gentle, un."  
"Shower him with compliments."  
"But be sincere, yeah."  
"And above all..." Kisame started, watching as Itachi seemed to grab his head as it was being filled with an overload of information and orders and suggestions.  
"You must control your temper!" Both Kisame and Deidara yelled to Itachi, trying to get that through to his brain. They turned when they heard the door handle jiggling. "Here he is!" Kisame said, bringing Itachi's attention to the door.

The door slowly opened, and...Pein popped his head in. "Good evening." He said with a small nervous grin.  
Itachi, who had been smiling for if it was Sasuke, frowned when he saw it wasn't the boy. "Well, where is he?" He asked, glaring at the clock.  
"Who? Oh." Pein gave a nervous laugh. "The boy, yes. The...boy." He said, staring into space as he seemed to try and find the right words to say. "Well, actually, he's in the process of..." He trailed off, not able to think of anything to continue that. "Uh...Circumstances being what they are..." He trailed off again before frowning and looked at Itachi. "He's not coming." He said simply, not able to think of a way to make this news any safer for him.

"What?!" Itachi roared, jumping out the doors of the dining room and half ran, half jumped up the stairs as he ignored Pein calling out for him.  
"But, your grace...! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Pein yelled as he, Kisame, and Deidara struggled to chase and catch up with Itachi.  
Itachi got to Sasuke's door and banged on it as his version of knocking. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" He yelled to the boy through the door.  
"I'm not hungry!" Sasuke called back, enraging the Beast even more.  
"You come out or I'll...I'll...I'll break down the door!" He seemed to be having problems finding the right words to say in his anger.

"Master...I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affections." Kisame said, bringing Itachi's attention from the door to the three of them sitting on the floor, watching him.  
"Please, attempt to be a gentleman." Pein added, almost having a begging tone to his voice, which he would deny if told or asked.  
"But he's being so difficult!" Itachi growled, pointing to the door and glaring at it, as if it was Sasuke himself standing there.  
"Gently, gently, un." Deidara encouraged softly, making Itachi sigh and look at the door.  
"Will you come down to dinner?" He asked, almost grumbling it out.  
"No." Sasuke said simply.  
Itachi's eyes widened before pointing at the door. "Hmm?" He looked down at the three of them, giving them a look of: 'I told you so!' Or something close to that.

"Ah, ah, ah! Suave, genteel." Pein said, giving a nervous smile, knowing that Itachi's patience was now hanging on a thread...a very thin thread to be exact.  
"It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner." Itachi said, saying the second part through his teeth as he tried to reign in his anger, though the hair on the back of his neck raising up and his tail flicking back and forth showed that he as about to blow.  
Pein cleared his throat. "We say please." He mumbled, hinting to Itachi to say it too.  
"...please." Itachi added, looking at the door.

"No, thank you!" Sasuke yelled from behind the door. How many times did he have to say no?!  
Itachi growled and let his anger boil over. "You can't stay in there forever!" He yelled.  
"Yes, I can!" Sasuke answered back, being very stubborn.  
"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" He roared, making Deidara, Kisame, and Pein cringe at how loud he was. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all." He growled to the three of them before growling and ran off down the hall and slammed a door, making some of the ceiling fall down onto Kisame's head.

"Well, that didn't go very well, did it, un?" Deidara asked, looking over at the other two males.  
"Kisame, stand watch at the door, and inform me at once if there's a slightest change." Pein ordered the candle stick, ignoring Deidara.  
"You can count on me, mon capitan." Kisame said, standing in front of the door and saluted Pein before pacing back and forth in front of the door like a guard would do.  
"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." Pein said to Deidara with a sigh before walking away, Deidara, still miffed at being ignored, followed behind.

In the west wing, Itachi was tossing and pushing pieces of over turned furniture out of his way. "I asked him nicely, but he refuses! Well, what does he want me to do...beg?!" He growled as he walked over to the magical, enchanted rose that was under a glass dome. He glanced over to his magic mirror and grabbed it. "Show me the boy." He ordered it, which made it start glowing, but instead of showing Sasuke, like he wanted, a image of Lee showed up. He was getting out of a carriage and was about to enter a building. "No, you dumb mirror! The boy in the castle!" He yelled, tempted to throw the mirror out the window or something. The mirror glowed again, and this time showed the image of Sasuke sitting on the bed and the wardrobe sitting next to him.  
"The master's not as bad a fucker if you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" He asked, doing his best, but he was never one to convince someone like this.  
"I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Sasuke yelled at the wardrobe, entering a glaring match with said wardrobe.

Itachi gave out a groan, and pulled the mirror away from his face. "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything...but a monster." He said, as he set the mirror down next to the rose right when the rose lost a petal, being the fifth petal it's lost. "It's hopeless..." He said covering his eyes with a hand and sighed sadly.

A while later, Sasuke slowly opened his door and looked out the hall, to see if anyone was there before stepping out and gently shut the door before walking down the hall, passing by some curtains that had three glowing lights behind it, but he didn't notice them. After he passed, voices could be heard. "Oh, no!" A female voice said with amusement in her voice, but as well as shyness.  
"Oh, yes!" Kisame replied back, his voice sounding suggestive."Oh, no!" She said again, slipping out from under the curtain, showing she was a feather duster with interesting purplish eyes that had no pupils.  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Kisame said, following after her with a grin on his face.  
"I've been burnt by you before." She said before trying to 'run away' when she was grabbed by Kisame, who started chuckling suggestively before looking up and gasping, dropping the girl as he saw Sasuke walking down the hallway. "Oh!" She gasped as well as she clattered to the ground, wincing in pain. She may be made of wood and feathers, but she could still felt pain!  
"Zut, alors! He has emerged!" Kisame cried, just remembering he had been told to guard his room, not fool around with the pretty girls.

In the kitchen, Deidara was having problems getting Tobi to bed. "Come on, Tobi. Get in the cupboard with your Zetsu brothers, un." He said, motioning to the cupboard that was full of white and black cups, some being half and half. Tobi was the only one who didn't look the same as them.  
Tobi yawned sleepily. "But Tobi is not sleepy." He said as Deidara 'picked him up' with his spout 'nose' and set him in the cupboard.  
"Yes, you are." Deidara argued, nodding as he shut the door.  
"No, I'm not..." Tobi trailed off as he fell asleep.

Deidara chuckled a little before sighing, glad to get that annoying brat out of his hair for a while. He turned and looked at the stove that was clanging pots and pans around angrily. "I work and I slave all day long and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste." He groaned angrily. "This stuff costs money you know! Do you know how much money I just wasted today cause of this?" He asked, starting to go off on about wasting money, which they really didn't spend, he just thought of everything was worth money and hated to waste any of it.

"Oh, stop your grousing, un. It's been a long night for all of us, yeah." Deidara said jumping from the counter to the table in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn. After all, he did say please." Pein said as he threw a wash cloth he had been drying his hands with into a bottom cupboard.  
"But if Itachi doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the sp-"  
"Splendid to see you out and about, young man." Pein said, cutting Deidara off when he noticed that Sasuke came through the door. He didn't want him to know about the spell. "I am Pein, head of the household." He said reaching a hand out for a handshake when Kisame, who had been chasing after Sasuke this whole time, got to the hand first. "And this is Kisame." Pein introduced them, rolling his eyes at the blue candle's antics.  
"Enchante, I'm sure." He said before suddenly starting to kiss Sasuke's hand, like one would do to a girl!

Sasuke stared down at the candle in shock and confusion.  
Pein stared at Kisame in shock as well before snapping out of it. "If there's...stop that!" He growled at Kisame, who kept moving his 'body' in front of him as he tried to get around the candle stick. "...Anything we...Please!" He pushed Kisame's 'butt' out of his way. "Can do to make your stay more comfortable." He said, managing to get in front of Kisame, and pushed him away from Sasuke's hand, who took it back as quickly as he could. Kisame glared at Pein before jabbing the flame of a candle onto his hand, making the clock cry out in pain. "Ow!"

"Well, I am a little hungry." Sasuke admitted with a small sheepish grin.  
"You are? Hear that, un? He's hungry." Deidara said with a grin as he looked over at some other dishes that had helped with dinner. "Stoke the fire." He said to the stove, who grinned and let the fire roar back to life to warm up the food he had made earlier. It wouldn't be a waste of food or money after all! "Break out the silver! Wake the china, un." He said as the silverware jumped out of the drawers, almost excited to be actually used!  
"Remember what the Master said." Pein mumbled to Deidara, trying to keep Sasuke from hearing him.  
Deidara scoffed and shook his 'head'. "Oh who cares? I'm not going to let him go hungry, yeah."

"All right, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread, and then..." Pein started to list some things off that Sasuke would be given when Kisame pushed him, frowning.  
"Pein, I'm surprised at you. He's not a prisoner! He's our guest. We must make him feel welcome here. Right this way, sir." Kisame said smiling up at Sasuke as he walked to the door, Sasuke following him, glad at least two of them were on his side.  
"Well, keep it down." Pein said, giving in, though he was still nervous. "If the Master finds out about this, it'll be our necks." He warned as he walked after them as Kisame held the door open for Sasuke.  
"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?" He asked with a smirk as he let go of the door, which swung back, hitting Pein as he came closer to the door, sending him flying into some kind of batter. Before he landed, he let out a worried and shocked gasp. "Music?!" He said right before splatting into the batter. What part of: 'keep it down' did Kisame not understand?!

"Ma chere monsieur." Kisame started as he hopped up onto the very loong table that had no chairs around it. "It is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight." He said, as he flipped up a match and grabbed a metal flame smother thing. "And now, we invite you to relax." He said as a chair suddenly came running up behind Sasuke and hit him in the back of the legs, startling him. He then smirked and sat down before turning to watch Kisame. "Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents..." From the door to the kitchen, lots of platters and rolling carts carrying them looked through the door, as if not able to wait to come through. "Your dinner." Kisame grinned, after putting his hat on and motioning to the many different shaped and sized covered platters that jumped onto the table, including a very small one that looked like could only be big enough to feed a mouse.

~Be...our...guest  
Be our guestPut our service to the test~ Kisame started singing, and even dancing as the platters danced around him, as if this was a show at a club.  
Sasuke mentally groaned, though this was a little more entertaining than walking through a town singing about you and how you were odd.

~Tie your napkin `round your neck, cherieAnd we provide the rest~ As Kisame sang that verse, the chair that Sasuke was sitting on lifted up a random napkin up to Sasuke's neck, like he was going to help him tie it around his neck, but Sasuke took it and put it on his lap instead, making the chair put his arms on his 'hips'.

~Soup de jour, hot hors d'oeuvres~ A bowl and a soup terrine came up in front of Sasuke and the soup terrine lifted it's lid up and poured the soup into the bowl.

~Why, we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff  
It's delicious~ Kisame had grabbed a platter of small appitizers and there was a gray pudding like stuff on a cracker that Sasuke stuck his finger in and sampled it, humming softly in surprise at the awesome taste it had.

~Don't believe me, ask the dishes~ Suddenly dishes came out from a large cupboard at the end of the table. They gave a chorus in the background as Kisame kept on singing.  
~They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Sir, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best~ The dishes and silverware towered up to make the Eiffel tower while the bigger plates walked around it.

~Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll be our guest~ Kisame somehow had gotten a menu from somewhere and handed it to Sasuke before pulling it down a little so the boy could see him.  
~Oui, our guest  
Be our guest~ He grinned as platters of different kinds of food, mostly desserts, made a small parade in front of Sasuke, first a platter of something that was brown, but looked good, so Sasuke stuck his finger into it and ate the bit that was now on his finger before reaching over and grabbed a cherry off the top of a pie, all the while the dishes and Kisame kept on singing.

~Beef ragout, cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding en flambe~ Sasuke had reached out and pulled a lid off of what looked like to be a blueberry tart or pie of some sort, when Pein suddenly sat up from being inside the dessert, making Sasuke frown in shock and slight disgust when Kisame came up and set the dessert and Pein on fire before the platter continued on walking as Pein fell back into the pie, having fainted or something.

~We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret~ Kisame motioned up to a huge punch bowl that had lots a spoons with mini napkins wrapped around their 'shoulders' before undoing them, and jumping into the punch like it was a swimming pool.

~You're alone and you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining~ Kisame sang as he suddenly shot up from being in the middle of the punch on a saucer, the punch being shot out like a fountain, making Sasuke wonder if the bowl was doing this like Tobi had blown bubbles in the tea.

~We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks~ Kisame's flames on his candles were sparking, like one would see on a firework's sparkler. He started to juggle the ones that he had on his 'hands', catching them perfectly.

Suddenly at least five or more mugs of beer jumped up in front of Sasuke and started to sing as well, beer foaming out of their 'mouths' as he opened and shut their lids as they talked. ~And it's all in perfect tast, that you can bet~

~Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest-~ The beer mugs started to jump on knives, that were leaning on salt and pepper shakers, using them as seasaws, flipping over to the other one, dropping the beer that had been in the first one into the next one and so forth, making it a cool thing to watch as they didn't spill any.

~If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest-~ Kisame continued to sing while Pein had finally gotten out of the pie and was wiping off the soot and the berry sauce he had on him before looking and and gasped and ran down the table, starting to shush at the very loud, and possibly drunk, beer mugs as they had continued to sing.  
~Be our guest, be our guest  
Be our guest!~

Suddenly, the lights went dim and a single spotlight shown down on Pein as he tried to pull a mug away while Kisame started to sing in a mournful voice. Right when he did, Pein noticed he was in the spotlight and he let go of the mug, which ran away. ~Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving~ Pein looked around nervously, before giving Sasuke a nervous grin before trying to ease himself out of the spotlight, only to get grabbed by Kisame, and pulled into the middle of the light.

~He's not whole without a soul to wait upon~  
Pein glared at Kisame. "Get off!" He whispered before blowing out the flames of Kisame's hand candles, getting burnt enough times to not trust them.

~Ah, those good old days when we were useful~ As Kisame continued to sing, in the background, sleigh bells started to jingle while 'snow' started falling on top of them, making Pein frown and look up to see two salt shakers were shaking their salt on top of them.

~Suddenly, those good old days are gone~ In a short amount of time, Pein was now covered with salt, on top of his head and on his 'shoulders', even on his clock hands, nose, and little studs that were placed instead of the numbers on a clock. He groaned in slight annoyance...why did everything like this have to happen to him?

~Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting~ Kisame came up beside Pein and dusted off the salt off the top of his head.  
~Needing exercise  
A chance to use our skills~ Kisame kept leaning on Pein, making the clock try and get away, only to have Kisame grab onto his legs. When Pein gave an extra hard tug, Kisame let go, which sent Pein flying into a mold of jello head first.

~Most days we just lay around the castle.~ Kisame came over to where Pein was struggling to try and get out of the jello.  
~Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!~ Kisame jumped up on the spoon that was sticking halfway out of the jello, sending Pein out of the jello and somewhere else.

Back in the kitchen, the dishes were getting washed and rinsed in the sink as Deidara passed by, singing himself. ~It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sakes alive, I think, I've been blessed  
Wine's been poured, and thank the lord  
I've had the napkin's freshly pressed~ As he sang, three bottles of wine and wine glasses rolled by him before napkins came down and started to dance around him.

~With dessert, he'll want tea  
And that's just fine with me~ He said as the napkins danced off the edge onto a wheeled cart.

~While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
I'll bubbling, I'll be brewing~ He said as a few of the black and white cups danced and spun in circles around him as he made his way to the stove to warm up the tea he had inside him.

~I'll get warm, piping hot  
What is th-is that a spot?~ Deidara saw his reflection in a different pot and saw a small dirt smudge on him.  
~Clean it up, we want the company impressed~ The cream and sugar holders grabbed a hold of a towel and wiped Deidara clean before using the towel as a slingshot and sent Deidara flying onto the wheeled cart, which as soon as he landed, rolled it's way into the dinning room and next to Sasuke.

~We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest~ The sugar holder put a cube of sugar into the white tea cup before it jumped up onto the table where Sasuke grabbed it and took a sip of it while three flower vases danced across the large table, their flower's petals falling off and flying everywhere over the table. The vase with the pink flowers stopped in front Sasuke, and handed him a flower.

"People, fun's over, over here, line up..." Pein tried to stop everyone, thinking this has gone on long enough, but no one seemed to notice him as they kept singing and the feather duster maids, who were sweeping up the flower petals didn't seem to notice him either as they almost ran him down if he hadn't ran out of the way.

~It's ten years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please~

There was a row of candle sticks bowed over that started to straighten up, leading all the way down to where Kisame was, standing on a cake. ~While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going  
Course...by...course~ Kisame joined in once again, flipping his makeshift hat onto his head before kicking his feet out and lifting his hat up as he danced, with many other dishes with lids copied him, standing on their own cakes as well.

~One by one  
Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest~ As they continued to sing and dance on top of the many different cakes, the chandelier was lowered down and uncovered to show off to Sasuke how beautiful and huge it was as well as the forks dancing on it. Sasuke stared at it in awe, never seeing anything so huge and gorgeous before.

~Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest, be our guest~ As they are starting to come to the closing of the song, Pein was slowly starting to get into it, slowly starting to sway to the music.

~Be our guest  
Please be our guest!~ They all sang, champagne bottles popping and exploding their contents out into the air, and right when Pein was really getting into the whole thing, he was knocked out of the way and onto his face by Kisame, who had slid right in front of Sasuke, exactly where Pein had been just a bit ago, striking a pose.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for being patient with me. ^^ And I'm so sorry this chapter was so long to be fully posted. :/ I've been busy with work and all that stuff. Again, I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5: The West Wing

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for being patient with me. ^^ And again I'm so sorry the last chapter was so long to be fully posted. :/ I've been busy with work and all that stuff. Again, I'm sorry.**

**And once again, I don't own anything or make money off of this story.**

**Thanks to those who keep on coming back for more! :D Really appreciate it! :D**

**And you know...did Sasuke(or Belle on the original movie) get to eat ANY of the food that was offered/dancing/used as platforms? xD I only saw her eat maybe three things, and it was small portions(on tip of her finger and a cherry). lol  
Just had to say something...sorries. ^^;**

* * *

_~Be our guest_  
_Please be our guest!~ They all sang, champagne bottles popping and exploding their contents out into the air, and right when Pein was really getting into the whole thing, he was knocked out of the way and onto his face by Kisame, who had slid right in front of Sasuke, exactly where Pein had been just a bit ago, striking a pose._

"Bravo, that was pretty amazing." Sasuke said, mostly surprised that he was impressed. He hated to watch people sing, though as he thought before, this was more entertaining than watching his village break out into song."Thank you. Thank you, Monsieur." Pein began saying, as if this had been his idea all along. The turned to some napkins that were 'walking' by to head back to the kitchen along with all the other dishes. "Good show, wasn't it?" He asked, getting an excited nod from the napkin before it ran off to join the rest.

Pein gave a small yawn before looking at the clock hands on his face. "Oh, look at the time." He said pointing to his face before looking up at Sasuke. "Now it's off to bed, off to bed." He said, speaking to the teen like he was a child.  
Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the clock and gave a small laugh. "I couldn't possibly go to bed after that." He said with a small grin. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."  
"Enchanted! Who ever said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Pein said, laughing a little as Kisame came up next to him, and was smiling and shaking his head along with Pein, though it was obviously the truth, why were they trying to act like it wasn't? They watched in horror as a little fork ran past them as they kept on laughing before Pein suddenly turned on Kisame. "It was you, wasn't it?" He asked as they started to punch and push at each other much to Sasuke's amusement.  
"I figured it out myself." He said with a smirk as he watched them fight. Pein had grabbed hold of Kisame's nose, and was pulling on it, making it stretch before accidentally falling backwards, letting it go as he landed on his back. Kisame turned away from Pein to try and fix his now to long of a nose.

Sasuke then stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I'd like to look around, if that's alright with you." He said looking down at the two of them after they collected their barrings again.  
"Oh, would you like a tour?" Kisame asked, looking up at Sasuke with a grin, bowing a little and waving an arm out to the side to motion the way to go or so, but Pein's eyes widened at the idea of giving the boy a tour and quickly pushed the arm down.  
"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." The clock said as he glared a little at Kisame as both he and Sasuke were staring at him with: 'Why not?!' looks on their faces.  
"We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean." Pein whispered to Kisame, first poking him in the chest before reaching up and wrapped his fingers around his neck as Kisame finally got what the clock was meaning and reached up and covered his mouth.

"Hey, how about you'd like to take me. I bet you know _everything_ there is to know about the castle." Sasuke said, poking Pein as he tried to get his soft spot, smirking a bit when it worked.  
"Oh, well, actually, I, uh...yes, I do." Pein said looking up at him with a small smile.  
Sasuke held back a chuckle. 'I guess flattery will get you everywhere.' He thought as he followed Kisame and Pein out of the dining room on his tour of the castle.

They turned off down a large hallway that was lined with suits of armor on each side. Pein was talking as he was pointing out things like a tour guide in a museum would do. "As you can see, the pseudo-facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design." As they walked down the hallway, the suits of armor all turned their heads to look and watch Sasuke as he walked by.  
Sasuke looked bored as hell. This was _not_ what he meant when he asked for a tour.  
"Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings." Pein continued on his explanation of everything. "This is yet another example of the late neoclassic baroque period. And, as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it." He said, chuckling at his own joke. "Uh, where was I?" He mumbled, looking thoughtful before looking up at one of the suits, noticing it was looking after Sasuke, and not straight forward like it was supposed to. He turned around and glared at all them. "As you were!" He ordered, making all of them turn their heads to their original places.

Pein turned back around, turning back into that tour guide once again. "Now, then, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the...Uh, Monsieur?" He asked, frowning as he looked around for Sasuke, who wasn't near them anymore. His gaze landed on Sasuke, who was looking up some stairs, making him and Kisame gasp and run to catch up and cut him off, stepping right in front of him right when he started up the stairs."What's up there?" Sasuke asked, looking up the stairs before looking down at the house hold objects at his feet.  
"Where? There? Oh, nothing." Pein said, looking at Kisame nervously before looking back up at Sasuke with a nervous smile. "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the west wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." He said trying to make it sound unappealing so Sasuke wouldn't want to go there, elbowing Kisame, who was shaking his head, disagreeing with Pein. Once elbowed, he smiled and nodded his agreement like Pein wanted.  
"Ah, so _that's_ the west wing." Sasuke said with a small grin, looking up at a darkened hallway that most likely lead the way to Itachi's room or lair as Sasuke would label it more suiting for the beast.  
Pein gasped, somehow making the boy want to go up stairs even more now! "Nice going." Kisame said, putting his hands on his hips and glared at Pein.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" Sasuke said aloud, drawing their attention back to him.  
"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing." Kisame stuttered out as he and Pein gave Sasuke nervous smiles, frowning as the boy walked right past them.  
"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."  
Pein and Kisame looked at each other before rushing to get in front of Sasuke again. "Perhaps, uh, Monsieur would like to uh, uh-uh, uh...see something else." Pein struggled to think and speak at the same time. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..." He trailed off as he watched Sasuke walk past them once again.  
"Maybe later." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. That tour had gotten real old and boring, real fast. Now this was something that was exciting.  
Once again they jumped in front of him, this time Kisame giving it a try. "Th-the gardens or-or the-the-the-the library, perhaps." Kisame stuttered, trying to find something that was interesting.

Sasuke blinked and looked down at them. "You have a library?" He asked in surprise and slight excitement. If this place was so huge, they had to have a huge library too!  
Pein and Kisame smiled in happiness, glad they found something to distract the boy with. "Yes, oh, indeed." Pein said nodding as he grinned at Kisame.  
"With books!" Kisame stated the obvious.  
"Scads of books!" Pein exclaimed as he jumped down a step.  
Sasuke slowly followed them, smirking in amusement as they kept naming off how many books there was in the library as they hopped down step by step of the stairs.  
"Mountain of books!" Kisame cried out excitedly.  
"Forests of books!"  
"Cascades!"  
"Longboats!"  
"Swamps of books!" Kisame said as they got to the floor and started to walk down the hallway.  
"More books than you'll be able to read in a lifetime." Pein started to say, neither noticing that Sasuke stopped following them and was now walking back up the stairs as they continued their way to the library. "Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper." Pein continued to ramble on as he and Kisame walked down the hallway, pleased with themselves.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was already up the stairs, making his way farther down the hall and into the west wing, being very curious as to what Itachi was hiding.  
The hallway was dark and had many creepy and scary looking statues, alot of them broken. He passed by a broken mirror, pausing to look at his reflection before continuing on to come up to two large doors that had a beast's head for door handles. He reached up for them before pausing and looked over his shoulder, silently wondering if he should or not before nodding and turning to open one of the doors.

He opened the door wide enough for him to fit through, he looked passed the door and into the room, frowning at how dark and destroyed everything was. There were dressers and wardrobes tipped over, the courtains and tapestries torn and tattered, and the few statues that were in the room were broken and laying on the ground. Sasuke slowly walked into the room, looking around at the mess. He gasped as he ran into a table, catching it before it clattered to the floor. He set it up right like it had been, somehow being one of the only things that weren't lying on the floor broken. He walked over to the bed and noticed it was covered with animal pelts, as if the Beast went hunting and used the fur of his prey as blankets.

He then turned his gaze onto a large portrait that had been ripped, as if a giant cat had attacked it. He frowned before trying to lift up some of the canvas to put the face back together. Of what he could see, the person in the painting was very good looking, but all he could really see was the young man's eyes...they were black with a tint of red in them, a bit more than he himself had. As he tried to see more of the painting, he was distracted by a soft pink glowing light to the side. He turned his head and blinked when he saw a glowing pink rose sitting on a table, covered by a glass cover.

He walked over to the table and cocked his head a little as he stared at the rose before lifting the cover off and gently set it on the floor, it was glass after all. He then stood back up and was slowly reaching out to gently touch the petals when a shadow appeared over him, making him look up and gasp. Over by the open balcony, Itachi was standing there, glaring at him before jumping over and grabbed the cover and covered up the rose again, almost hugging it possessively as he slowly turned his head to glare and growl at Sasuke, making him take a step back, and bite his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have done this after all.

"Why did you come here?" Itachi asked, still glaring at the younger boy as he stood up menacingly.  
"I'm...I'm sorry." Sasuke said, as he took another few steps back.  
"I warned you never to come here." The Beast growled as he got closer to Sasuke, making the boy step behind a broken table, as if that would protect him from the angry Itachi.  
"I didn't mean any harm!"  
"Do you realize what you could have done?!" Itachi yelled, not listening to Sasuke in the least as he swung a hand at him, making the table he had been 'hiding' behind shatter under the strength of the blow.  
Sasuke jumped backwards, away from the swinging arm. His back hitting a wardrobe that was barely standing. "Please, stop." He said, not liking the idea of being so close to being hit.  
"Get out!" Itachi growled, before swinging his arms to hit Sasuke again, only the boy quickly ran out of the way and towards the door as the Beast destroyed another nearby dresser, repeating what he just said with a roar. "Get...out!" As he yelled it, it echoed through the castle halls as Sasuke ran through the doors and down the hall as fast as he could. Itachi stood where he was, slowly calming down as realization appeared on his face and he frowned before cradling his face in one of his hands in shame.

Meanwhile Sasuke had made it to his room and grabbed his hooded cloak, and then ran back to the entrance hall, putting on the cloak as he ran down the stairs, meeting a confused and frightened Pein and Kisame. "Whe-where are you going?" Kisame asked as Sasuke practically jumped over the two of them.  
"Promise or no promise. I can't stay here another minute." Sasuke said as he opened the door, letting a large gust of snow filled wind blast into the castle, making the boy shiver.  
"Oh, no, wait, please. Please wait." Pein said, once again, almost begging before frowning as the door slammed shut, even putting out Kisame's candle flames.

It had been snowing for a while now, cause the ground was covered with thick fresh snow as Sasuke dashed through the open gate on Naruto. As they ran away from the castle and into the woods, the wind kept blowing, making it a little blinding for the boy until suddenly, the wind just stopped. They got into a grove of trees, Naruto accidentally startling a flock of phesants, which flew away, thinking they were in danger, which in turn startled Nartuto, who started to rear up a little, making it kind of hard for Sasuke to stay on, but Naruto soon stopped, but then Sasuke cursed silently when suddenly a pack of wolves stepped out from behind trees, growling and snarling hungrily at the two of them.

Nartuo took on look at the wolves before turning tail and ran away, letting out a loud and frightened sound as the wolves gave chase after them.  
Naruto ran through the woods, jumping over a fallen over tree before breaking through some old branches. A wolf had caught up to them, running right next to them before jumping and biting at the horse's neck, which it pulled away just in time, letting out a terrified neigh. Sasuke glared at the wolf before pulling on the reigns to direct Naruto to run closer to the wolf, making him get out of the way as to not get trampled, only to run into a tree, as Sasuke had planned.

They soon came into a clearing with no trees around, only to suddenly fall through ice and into freezing water, as Naruto had been too heavy for the ice to hold. The horse let out a small whimpering neigh before kicking his feet, trying to swim and get out of the water as the wolves surrounded them, standing on the broken ice, barking and growling at them. Some of the wolves fell into the ice cold water themselves, making them whine and kick frantically to try and get out of the water.  
Naruto and Sasuke soon made it to the edge of the lake, and Naruto pulled himself out of the water and started running again, only to be soon cut off by more of the pack, making Naruto rear up in fear, sending Sasuke flying off his back with a startled yell. The reigns flew out of the boy's hand and wrapped themselves around a branch that was above Naruto's head.

Sasuke slowly sat up from where he laid in the snow, seemingly forgotten by the wolves as they surrounded the helpless horse, who pulled uselessly at the reigns around the branch. He bucked at one of the wolves that was standing behind him, hitting him and sending him away, but as he did, another wolf jumped up on his back, ready to grab onto his neck when Sasuke, using a stick, batted the wolf off his horse. He turned and reached up, trying to help Naruto get unstuck, but he had to turn back to the wolves who were closing in on them again. He held the stick at ready, as one would hold a baseball bat.

A wolf snapped at Sasuke's foot, making him pull it away quickly and swing the stick at the wolf, almost hitting it if it didn't pull away. As he swung again, a wolf grabbed hold of the stick and broke it, making Sasuke stumble backwards. As he tried to keep his footing, another wolf jumped at him and grabbed hold of his cloak, pulling him down onto the snow covered ground. He looked up to see another wolf about to pounce on him. As he turned his body so he wouldn't get his face anything, the wolf was suddenly grabbed by the scruff by something, and held up to be roared in the face by Itachi, who looked pissed. He tossed the wolf away, as Sasuke watched on in shock. Itachi then crouched over Sasuke's body, almost possessively as he glared at the remaining wolves, before pouncing at them with a roar.

It was a close battle, Itachi was out numbered, but he made up for that with strength as he slashed and threw wolves off and away from him. The wolves managed to bite and scratch him many times, but when Itachi hit one of the wolves into a tree, knocking it out, the rest of the wolves started whimpering and yelping as they ran off. The wolf he knocked into a tree must have been the alpha of that pack. Itachi slowly turned to face Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto, who he had managed to get free. Itachi looked at Sasuke, but before either could say anything, the older let out a grunt before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward into the snow.  
Sasuke frowned, but turned to get into the saddle before stopping and frowned some more. He couldn't just leave him like this...not after he saved his life. He sighed before turning back around and went and kneeled next to Itachi's motionless body before his eyes grew wide when he noticed blood dripping off of one of his arms.  
He somehow managed to get Itachi's huge body up onto Naruto's back, much to Naruto's displeasure, and led Naruto back to the castle as the wind started to get rough once again.

Back at the castle, sitting in the room Kisame had led Kakashi that one time, Sasuke was using Deidara to poor hot water into a bowl before setting him down and taking a wash cloth and rung it out before looking up at Itachi, who was letting out soft growling sounds as he licked his wound on his arm as he sat in his favorite chair. "...Here now." Sasuke said as he got closer to the Beast. "You shouldn't do that." He said, reaching out for the arm, only to get growled at, like one would get growled at when a dog had something and didn't want to give it to you. Deidara and the others, Kisame, Pein, Tobi and that feather duster, who's name is Hinata, slowly took a few steps back, quite afraid if their master was going to 'blow up' with his temper again.

"Just hold still." Sasuke suggested as he tried to put the cloth on the arm, but Itachi kept moving it out of the way like a child would. When he finally got it on the arm, Itachi let out a loud pained roar, sending the servants running for cover.  
"That hurts!" He snarled in Sasuke's face, making the younger glare at him.  
"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Sasuke countered, raising his voice at the other.  
"Well, if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Itachi pointed out with a fake grin as he motioned to his arm.  
"If you hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have ran away!" Sasuke countered again, motioning to the door before pulling his face back as Itachi opened his mouth to say something before he stopped to look to the side to think of what to say next, thinking what he was about to say wasn't the best thing to say. Sasuke turned to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" Itachi finally said, thinking he had a very good point.  
"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Sasuke almost yelled, as he turned back to the Beast, making the him frown before turning away and pouting, resting his head on his fist. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." Sasuke warned as he lifted up the arm in one hand before lifting up the washcloth as Itachi gave him a confused 'Hmm?' before groaning in pain and turning his head away when Sasuke put the cloth on the wound, but didn't pull the arm away this time.  
Sasuke pulled the cloth off quickly before gently dabbing the wound some more to clean it. "By the way, thank you. For saving me..." He said, feeling a little weird saying this, but..he knew it was the right thing to say.  
Itachi opened his eyes he had clenched shut as a surprised look on his face appeared before turning to Sasuke to answer him, and watch him continue his work. "You're welcome."  
Behind them, the servants finally came out of hiding again, a little surprised how fast Itachi's anger had been calmed.

Meanwhile back in the village, at the saloon, there was a wagon parked in front of the saloon, and inside, being the only ones in the supposed to be closed building was Guy, Lee and a man that had long black hair and purple markings around his eyes. They were sitting in a dark corner of the saloon, only being lit by a single candle. "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but he said you'd make it worth my while." He said, as if hinting to Guy to give him what he wanted, or he'd leave.  
Guy took a drink of his beer before setting the mug down and reached onto his belt and pulled off a small bag of gold coins, tossing it onto the table in front of the man. "Ah. I'm listening." He said as he grinned at the sight of the gold, picking up a coin and scratched his cheek with it.

"It's like this. I've got my heart on marrying Sasuke, but he needs a little...persuasion." Guy explained, not wanting to say that he had been rejected when Lee decided to pipe up, giving a little snicker.  
"Turned him down flat." Lee said with a grin before turning to take another drink of his beer when Guy elbowed him in the back, making his mug get stuck on his face.  
"Everyone knows his father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle." As Guy talked to the asylum owner, Lee was trying his hardest to get the mug off his face.  
"Kakashi is harmless." The man pointed out, not seeing what the big problem was.  
"The point is, Sasuke would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Guy said as he pounded his fist on the table, trying to get the man to understand.  
Right after he said that, Lee managed to pop the mug off his face, giving a laugh. "Yeah. Even marry him." He said, pointing to Guy, who glared down at the younger before raising his arm as if to hit Lee, who placed the mug on his head, as if that would protect him.  
"So you want me to throw his father into the asylum, unless he agrees to marry you." The mysterious looking man said, as if trying to see if he got this right. He earned nods from both Lee and Guy. "Oh, that is despicable." He said before giving a creepy laugh and clenched his hand around that one gold coin he had been holding. "I love it!" He said giving the two of them a creepy grin, which was made even creepier by the light of the candle on the table.

In Kakashi and Sasuke's cottage outside of town, Kakashi was hurrying around the house, shoving clothing and other things into a bag. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone." He said as he stuffed a map into the bag. "Yes, is that everything?" He mumbled to himself as he grabbed some navigational tools. "Bah! I don't care what it takes." He said, walking over to a dresser and put some clothes into the bag before grabbing a lantern. "I'll find that castle, and somehow, I'll get him out of there." He said before grabbing his hat and slammed the door shut behind him. Right after he began his trek into the woods, the asylum wagon pulled up in front of the cottage.

Guy banged on the door a few times before kicking it open. "Sasuke? Kakashi?" He called out, only getting his echo back as a response.  
Lee walked into the house behind him with a lantern. "Oh, well. I guess it's not going to work after all." He said, starting to turn around to walk out when he was grabbed by Guy.  
"They'll have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." Guy said as he carried Lee down the steps and shook him a little before throwing him into a snow pile. "Lee..don't move from that spot." He said, pointing to where he had tossed him. "Until Sasuke and his father come home." He said as he jumped onto the back of the wagon as it started to drive away.  
"But, but, I..." Lee stood up and reached out to them, not wanting to stay here. Who knows when they'd be back. When he knew they weren't gonna come back, and were really leaving him here, he glared at nothing and pounded his fist on the water wheel he was next to. "Aw, nuts." He grumbled before the snow that had been sitting on the wheel, fell off and landed on top of the poor boy.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and faves, and even a follow! :D It means the world to me!**

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to get up! D: I've been busy with work and all that, but I only have two work days next week, so I should have more time to write in this story. :3**

**And...I've always wondered how Belle, on the original movie, got the Beast up on Phillepe's back...when he passed out after the wolf attack. Never made sense to me. lol**

**Can you guess who the Asylum owner guy is? ;P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and double thanks for being so patient! Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Human Again

**A/N: I was told in some reviews that the songs were annoying and shouldn't be written...I'm sorry but I personally think that the songs hold something for the story, cause you can learn some information that you don't learn in any other part of the movie/story, like how long they had been cursed as told to us in the song: 'Be Our Guest'.**

**So the songs are staying. If you don't want to read the songs, you can skip them. Just be thankful you're not the one having to listen to the song over and over to get it right. lol Now THAT gets annoying.**

* * *

The next day at the castle, Sasuke was walking Naruto through the snow covered grounds of the castle, as Itachi, Pein, and Kisame watched from Itachi's room's balcony. Sasuke was wearing a new outfit, thankfully not the outfit Hidan the wardrobe had tried to get him to wear before. It would have been too cold. Hidan had suggested, well...more like ordered, Sasuke to wear slightly baggy, but very warm pants and warm shirt, as the day was going to be cold, even in the castle when not in a room with a fire. Sasuke was pretty grateful, cause he almost didn't need to wear his cloak while outside, he was so warm, but he wore it anyways.

As he walked with Naruto, he seemed a little down as he sighed and stared at the snow covered ground. Naruto frowned before nudging his back before smiling a little when Sasuke turned around to look at him, who in turn chuckled softly and gently hugged Naruto's big head, knowing the kind hearted horse was just trying to make him feel better. He looked up when he heard barking. The little foot stool of a dog had followed him outside and bounded through the snow and pounced right into a pile of snow. He popped right back out again and shook the snow off before turning to Sasuke and barked again before bounding happily towards Sasuke and jumped into his arms, giving soft, happy whining sounds. Sasuke laughed as he caught the 'dog', starting to cheer up around the two animals.

As Itachi watched from where he was standing up on his balcony, actually wearing a shirt for the first time in years as well as his cape he usually wore. He had a gentle smile on his face before glancing down at his bandaged arm, placing his other hand on it softly. "I've never felt this way about anyone." He said as he looked down back at Sasuke again before narrowing his eyes in thought before smiling once again. "I want to do something for him." He said before frowning, looking confused before turning his head to look at Pein and Kisame. "But what?" He asked, clueless.  
"Well, there's the usual things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Pein started to name some of the things off, the first to earned a grin and nod from Kisame, but the last one made him frown and shake his head as he hopped up to Pein.  
"Ah, no, no." He said as he pushed Pein, making him almost fall back off the balcony railing they were standing on. "It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his interest." He said, rubbing the back of his head in thought before grinning as he thought of something. "Wait a minute!"

After a bit of persuading, Itachi had got Sasuke back into the castle and led him through the hallways to a door at the end of one.  
Sasuke was confused and a little suspicious cause Itachi was acting excited, nothing like he acted before...something had to be up.  
At the door, Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, there's something I want to show you." He said before turning back to the door and started to slowly open it, the door creaking a little from not being used in so many years. He suddenly shut the door again. "But first, you have to close your eyes."  
Sasuke frowned and rose an eyebrow at him. Why in the world did he have to close his eyes?  
"It's a surprise." Itachi explained with a small grin.  
Sasuke was still frowning and didn't look like he was going to before slowly closing his eyes. This had better not be a trick or something.  
Itachi waved his hand in front of Sasuke's eyes for a second to see if he was really not looking before smiling and then bit his lip before opening the creaky doors quickly before turning back and grabbed Sasuke's hands and led him in to the room.  
"..Can I open them?" The younger boy asked, sounding a bit annoyed. He hated not knowing where he was being led.  
"No, no. Not yet." Itachi said as he led Sasuke into the middle of the room. "Wait here." He said as he let go of his hands before running to the near by window and pulled back the curtains, letting in the sunlight to light up the otherwise dark room.

"_Now _can I open them?" Sasuke asked as he heard the curtains opening up. He really wanted to know what was happening.  
"All right. Now." Itachi said with a grin, watching Sasuke carefully, really hoping he would like his surprise.  
Sasuke opened his eyes before blinking as he looked around the room, letting his mouth drop open in surprise and awe. He was inside the largest library he had ever seen or ever thought of seeing. There were so many books, literately from the floor to the ceiling! "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my life!" He exclaimed awe as he walked around looking at so many books he could read! So this is what Pein and Kisame had been going off on before.  
"You-you like it?" Itachi asked, with a hopeful grin.  
"It's amazing!"  
"Then it's yours." Itachi said, spinning around as Sasuke walked around him, admiring the rows upon rows of books.  
"Wh-what?" Sasuke turned and looked at the Beast like he was crazy before grinning. "Thanks so much!" He said, not really noticing or caring right then that Itachi had grabbed his hands and was holding them in his.

In the doorway; Pein, Deidara, Hinata, and Kisame were watching the scene play out. Tobi was behind them, struggling to see what was happening. "Would you look at that, un!" Deidara said in surprise as he saw them holding hands.  
"Ha! I knew it would work!" Kisame said with a laugh, fist pumping the air in victory before elbowing Pein a little, who batted his arm away, but didn't say anything.  
"What? What worked?" Tobi asked in confusion as he hopped over to try and see what was happening. He looked up at Pein when he turned around, hoping for an explanation.  
"It's very encouraging." Pein said with a small grin before walking off down the hall way, leaving the two males in the library to do what they wanted to do.  
"Isn't this exciting?" Hinata asked excitedly, running off to tell the rest of the servants about what happened.  
Tobi watched as everyone walked off except for Deidara, without telling him what happened. He made an annoyed pouting like face. "Tobi didn't see anything!" He whined to Deidara, who rolled his eyes at the teacup.  
"Lets go, Tobi. We've got chores to do in the kitchen, yeah." He said before 'walking' right passed him, not telling the young one what he wanted to know.  
"But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, Senpai!" Tobi kept pestering Deidara all the way down the hall, not understanding a thing about what's happening.

The next morning Itachi and Sasuke were sitting in the breakfast dining room. Sasuke didn't understand why there were two different dining rooms, but...he wouldn't question it. This was a huge castle after all, and maybe they had too many rooms and decided to make this room for breakfast or something like that. He didn't know. On the table, a sugar and cream holder poured cream and put some sugar into his porridge bowl. He smiled and took the spoon sitting next to him and took a small bite, grinning, it was perfect. He looked up to look across the table and gasped and stared in horror as he watched Itachi 'eating' his porridge. Showering himself with it was more like it.  
Deidara and Tobi both winced at the sight of their master before turning and looked at Sasuke, to see what he was going to do.  
Sasuke frowned and put his spoon to his mouth and looked to the side in thought.  
Tobi then turned back to Itachi, who was wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. He smiled up at the Beast before nudging the spoon closer to Itachi.  
Itachi stared at the spoon for a few minutes before hesitantly reaching out and grabbed it. He scooped up a spoonful before, holding the spoon awkwardly, lifted over his head and poured the porridge into his mouth, making slurping sounds as he did.  
Tobi giggled as he watched, thinking it was pretty funny but stopped and smiled sheepishly at Deidara who was giving him 'the look'.  
Sasuke frowned before setting his spoon down and picked up his bowl and looked at Itachi, who was sulking in his chair. Itachi looked up and instantly brightened up and picked up his bowl too. They each lifted up their bowls in like a 'cheers' and put the bowls to their lips and started to drink/eat it that way.

After breakfast, the two of them went outside, where Sasuke was feeding the birds. Itachi walked up to him and held out his hands in a silent question of: 'Can I feed them too?' Sasuke smiled and poured a handful of seed into the Beast's hands. Itachi then grinned and knelt down to try and hand feed the birds. As Sasuke watched, he heard the voice of the woman who had been singing for him in the village started to sing in his head. Why did she seem to know what he was thinking?! Was he a woman on the inside? Now that...was kind of creepy to think about.

~There's something sweet  
and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before~

Itachi was trying to urge the birds to eat out of his hands, but as he put his hands down, the birds would get frightened and fly a few feet away, making Itachi slowly inch forward to try again, scaring the birds once more.  
Sasuke chuckled a little and shook his head at the Beast before kneeling down next to him, who looked bummed that he couldn't feed them. Sasuke just grinned a little before pouring the rest of the seed into Itachi's hands and lowered them to the ground. All the birds but one flew away. Sasuke then took a small hand full of seed and made a small trial on the ground to Itachi's hands for the bird, who pecked at some of the seeds before jumping into Itachi's hand to eat out of the pile there.  
Itachi grinned happily at the bird before looking at Sasuke with excitement, which caused Sasuke to smile back before glancing over at other birds that flew over to them. Once Sasuke looked away, a voice inside Itachi's head started singing. He hadn't heard this voice in a long time...it was his original, human voice.

~He glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw~

He kept glancing over to Sasuke before glancing back at his paws, which now had two birds feeding from them and another landed on his shoulder.  
A bird flew over head and Sasuke held out his hand, leaving a finger up for a perch for the bird, which it did land on. He grinned a little before using Itachi's arm to help himself up.  
Itachi watched Sasuke walk off with a slightly happy and hopeful look on his face before frowning and shook his head, looking away a little.

~No, it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then he's never looked at me that way before~

Sasuke had walked his way over to a tree with the bird on his finger and petted it's head once before letting it fly off towards the tree before glancing back over at Itachi, noticing him once again watching him. He blinked a little before giving off a slightly uncomfortable smile before stepping behind the tree. Once out of the Beast's sights, the female voice inside him started singing again.

~New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?~

He sighed, watching a slight puff of air escape his mouth into the cold air, creating a small cloud, as he pulled the hood of his cloak off his head. He stood there a little while before hesitantly and slowly peeked around the tree trunk to look over at Itachi again, instantly having to hold back laughter as he just let out a small chuckle, even the voice singing sounding amused as she sang.

~True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him  
That I simply didn't see...~

The reason Sasuke wanted so bad to start laughing was when he peeked around the tree, Itachi was now covered by 20 birds! In his hands, on his head, shoulders, arms, you name it, they were all over him! And the funniest thing was the look on Itachi's face as he looked at all the birds, with a look that was confused, surprised, and clueless of what to do now. Then suddenly all the birds flew off, startled by something, but Itachi didn't think anything of it as he looked over at Sasuke like a child would to a parent wanting to share the exciting thing that just happened, when he was hit square in the face with a snowball!

Itachi shook his head, to get most of the snow off his face before opening one of his eyes to look at Sasuke, who started to laugh at the big creature. Itachi smirked and bent down, scooping up snow to make one giant snowball.

Back in the castle, through a window, Kisame, Deidara and Pein began to watch the couple as Itachi lifted said snowball above his head to throw it at Sasuke who had a few more smaller snowballs, throwing one at Itachi before he could throw the giant one, which made his hold of the snowball let go which made gravity do it's job and fall right back down onto Itachi's head, the force knocking the Beast onto his bum, which made Sasuke laugh even more. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

~Well, who'd have thought?~ Kisame sang as he watched the scene through the window.

~Well, blow me down~ Deidara said, shaking his head in surprise, he had never seen the Master acting this way before. It was a shock.

~Well, who'd of known?~ Pein said as he appeared beside Deidara, watching as Itachi got up and began to chase Sasuke around the tree, only to find he wasn't there, for Sasuke ran to the other side of the tree. Itachi then ran to the other side, trying to find Sasuke, who had ran back to the other said before throwing the last snowball he had in his hand at Itachi, hitting him in the head.

~Well, who indeed?~ Deidara said in agreement to Pein as he turned to look at Kisame.

~And who'd have guessed  
They'd come together on their own?~ Kisame questioned with a grin, gaining a head shake from Deidara.

~It's so peculiar~ He agreed before all three of them joined in song.

~We'll wait and seeA few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before...~

It had grown late and Itachi and Sasuke were now in the study with a book. Itachi took Sasuke's cloak off and put it on the hat rack before getting on the floor with Sasuke, who was sitting on the rug right in front of the fire before opening the book and began to read out loud, silently liking how intrigued Itachi was every time he read to him. Itachi moved slightly closer to the smaller boy to not only see the book better but..to be closer to the boy.

The servants were standing outside the open door way, watching the romantic scene with smiles on their faces.

~You know, perhaps there is something that wasn't there before~ Pein sang out thoughtfully, which made all the others turn to look at him, Tobi looking confused as to what Pein meant. "What?" He asked, furrowing his brow as he turned to Deidara who started to sing too.

~There may be something there that wasn't there before.~  
"What's there, Dara?" Tobi asked, still totally confused before getting shushed by Deidara, cause he was being too loud. "I'll tell you when you're older." He said as Kisame and Hinata shut the study door. "Much older." He added right when the door shut.

-A few hours later-

Pein had gathered all the servants and enchanted furniture to the bottom of the stairs, in the entrance of the castle. "Right then, you all know why we're here." He said, standing on top of Akamaru the foot rest with a pointer in his hand. "We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast." He said before laughing a little at his lame joke, repeating 'Or Beast...' again, only to get looks of confusion and something else as it became so quiet, you could only hear a cricket chirping in the background.  
Pein sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right." He mumbled to himself before clearing his throat. "Need I remind you..." He said, motioning to the table that was carrying the enchanted rose that was _supposed_ to be in the West Wing. "..That if the last petal falls from this rose.." He began to hit the glass cover of the rose with his pointer which started to move it, closer and closer to the edge of the table, making all the servants cringe and look on in horror. "..The spell will never be...broken!" Pein continued, about to hit the container hard, when the table ran off just in time, making the clock loose his balance and almost fall off Akamaru.  
He quickly caught himself, and stood up straight like nothing happened and cleared his throat. "Very well. You all know your assignments." He said, looking over the crowd. "Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, the rest of you...come with me!" He said, pointing in said directions before everyone left him alone, making him stand there in confusion before Akamaru suddenly started barking and ran off, making the clock on top of him fall off and down the few steps, making a gear fall out.

As he was slowly pulling himself from the floor, Kisame, Deidara, and Hinata came back. "Oh, lighten up, Pein. And let nature run it's course!" Kisame said as he picked up the gear for him, about to hand it back to the clock before pulling it away and breathed on it before rubbing it, as if to shine it a little, making Pein roll his eyes.  
"It's obvious there's a spark between them." Deidara added with a grin.  
Pein then grabbed the gear from Kisame, opening the little door on his front to put it back. "Yes, but there's no harm in fanning the flames. You know...a little." He said, motioning with his thumb and fingers, showing them how much a little was, smiling sheepishly before shutting the door and becoming confident again, slightly shocking the group. "Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again." He said, looking over at them before Kisame suddenly put his arm around Pein's shoulders.  
"Ah, human again." He said as if he was in dreamland.  
"Human again.." Deidara said, sounding just like Kisame, in dreamland.  
Pein tried to get away from Kisame's arm around his shoulders, but the taller servant held on. "Yes, think what that means." He said, as he reached over and moved one of the hands of Pein's clock face to point straight up to be an hour, making chimes go off through Pein's head and body, making the clock groan a little and quickly pull the hand away from the 12 so it would stop, glaring after Kisame as he walked off after doing that.

~I'll be cooking again  
Be good looking again~ He said as he lit the wicks of the two candles on his hands before reaching out for Hinata and Deidara, the flames being put out almost at will.  
~With a madamoiselle on each arm~ He said, gaining a blush from Hinata, but a glare from Deidara. Oh, that candle stick was lucky he didn't have any hands, or he'd have strangled him right then and there.

With that, Kisame let them go and suddenly rushed over to Pein again.  
~When I'm human again  
Only human again  
Poised and polished and gleaming with charm~ He sang as he 'hah'ed on the glass of the door of Pein's front and whipped it off and grinned at his own reflection of the gleaming glass, once again, Pein rolling his eyes at the man's actions.

Once again, he jumped away from Pein and came to Hinata, and wrapped his arms around her.  
~I'll be courting again  
Chic and sporting again~  
Hinata blushed heavily as he put his face close to hers.

~Which should cause several husbands alarm~ Deidara said with a chuckle and a wink.  
Kisame laughed and hopped away from Hinata and got close to Deidara again.  
~Ha, ha!  
I'll hop down off this shelf  
And tout de suite be myself~ He said, bowing to Deidara who stared at him in slight surprise. What was he doing?  
Suddenly he grabbed the tea pot and started to dance around with him, singing along with the other two while Deidara tried his best to struggle against Kisame. He hated not having any arms or legs.

~I can't wait to be human again!~ Deidara said aloud as the others sang his thoughts.

-In Another Room-

There were a cologne bottle, a make-up powder puff, a brush and a comb starting to dance as they continued the song.

~When we're human again  
Only human again  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
When we're human again, good and human again~ Their singing and dancing was interrupted as a shadow appeared over them which stopped their dancing as they scrambled to get off the desk they were dancing on before Hidan flopped himself on the desk, making it creak and bend dangerously under his weight.

~Fuck, Jashin, won't it be amazing?No more lipstick and rouge~ He said, pushing all the makeup and other things off the desk, being sick and tired of all this stupid girly stuff. What was it doing in Sasuke's room in the first place?! He's not a girl!

~And I won't be so huge  
I'll finally fit through that damn door!~ He sang, throwing a lipstick over his shoulder, ignoring the crash of a broken window as he motioned to said door.

~It's my prayer to be human again~ He said as he walked past the window only to get his legs tangled up in the long curtains, making him trip and pull the curtain bar off the wall, landing on his head. "FUCK!"

Out the window, you could see the stable, and on a fence, stood Deidara and Pein, Pein was wearing a straw hat and holding a pitchfork, not looking too amused.

~When we're human again  
Only human again  
When the world once more starts making sense~  
As some buckets and brushes rushed by, the pitchfork suddenly started moving and buried itself into the ground, sending poor Pein flying and landed into a bucket of water next to where Kisame was brushing Naruto on the nose.

~I'll unwind, for a change~ Pein said as he pulled himself out of the water.

~Really? That'd be strange~ Kisame said as he let go of the brush, which continued to move over Naruto's nose, making the horse's eyes widen in shock and confusion before walking away from the two household objects. The candle stick helped Pein out of the bucket.

~Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?~ The clock asked as he looked like he wanted to strike out at someone, causing Kisame to hold his hands up in defense just in case. Pein then calmed down and grabbed a nearby towel and started to dry off after opening up his door to let out the water that was stuck inside, as well as a mini goldfish, which flopped around on the plank of wood they were standing on before falling off.

~In a shack by the sea  
I'll sit back, sipping tea  
Letting my early retirement commence  
Far from fools made of wax  
I'll get down to brass tacks and relax!~

He had thrown the towel over top of Kisame, who started to glare at Pein for what he said. Kisame then smirked and grabbed said towel and twisted it around a little before letting it snap against Pein's backside, sending him right back into the bucket of water, making Kisame smirk, proud of himself, as voices of other servants continued where he left off. ~When I'm human again!~

Back in the castle, Akamaru had towels on his back as he ran into the West Wing, where brooms, mops, feather dusters, and many other house hold objects were cleaning everything up in the destroyed room. A chair, holding even more towels suddenly jumped over Akamaru who started to bark and chased after him.

~So sweep the dust from the floor  
Let's let some light in the room~ The hat stand pulled down a shredded up curtain, it coming down very easily and made the dark room much brighter as the sunlight filled the room.

~I can feel, I can tell  
Someone might break the spell any day now~ A large candle holder grabbed a towel off of Akamaru's back, earning barks from the dog before he ran over to a chair and handed the last towel off to it, which turned and shinned up the doorknob.

~Shine up the brass on the door  
Alert the dust pail and broom~

As that was sung, a broom was pushing a huge pile of dust and dirt into the dust pail's mouth, who was making 'gulping' sounds, like he was eating it. How tasty...Up above them, a feather duster, was trying to dust off the cobwebs from the painting of human Itachi, but instead, got caught herself, and was unable to get loose.

~If it all goes as planned  
Our time may be at hand any day now~

The room was already looking better, the bed was made, a new rug was being put out on the floor, and everything actually looked clean!

A group of feather dusters went over to the windows and continued to sing as they opened them.

~Open the shutters and let in some air~

Deidara was ordering some of the other servants around, telling them where to put stuff like pillows and decorative plates.

~Put these here, and put those over there~ He said before nodding and smiling smugly to himself before grimacing as brooms passed him, pushing dirt and dust right into his face as they passed. They continued to push the dirt till they pushed out of the window and down to the ground below.

~Sweep up the years of sadness and tears  
And throw them away~

Just so happened, down below, Pein was acting like a Sargent would to his troops, making a shovel stand up straight right when the dust and dirt from the room suddenly dropped down on top of the clock, covering him in a huge pile of dirt, which the shovels then started to scoop away along with the snow they were originally supposed to get rid of.

Down in the ballroom, there were mops, alot of mops, all spinning around like they were dancing with each other as they mopped up the floor.

~We'll be human again  
Only human again  
When the boy finally sets us all free!  
Cheeks-a-blooming again  
We're assuming again  
We'll resume our long lost joie de vivre~

Out in the hall, where the suits of armor were, they were busily scrubbing at their helmets that they were holding in one hand and the scrub brush in the other.

~We'll be playing again  
Holidaying again  
And we're praying it's ASAP!~

Down at their feet, Akamaru was sniffing around and seeming to look for something before putting his front legs up onto a chair where a pillow was laying, but as soon as said pillow saw the 'dog', it screeched like a frightened cat, and jumped off the chair and ran down the hall, a barking Akamaru at it's heels.

~We will push, we will shove  
They will both fall in love  
And we'll finally be human again...~

The foot rest chased the pillow into the recently cleaned ballroom, leaving muddy foot prints before slipping and sliding around, leaving streaks of mud as the mops stared in disbelief and anger before chasing said 'dog' out of the room.

Up in the library, Sasuke was reading a story to Itachi, who had his arms crossed on the table and his head was resting on it as he listened with this dreamy look on his face as Sasuke brought the story to a close. "For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." He said shutting the book before looking at Itachi when he sighed.  
"Could you read it again?" The Beast asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
Sasuke chuckled before handing the book to him. "Here, why don't you read it to me?" He said, not really noticing the now scared look on Itachi's face.

"Uh, all right." He said taking the book in his huge hands and opened it up to a page and stared down at it. "Uh..." He kept looked over at Sasuke, unsure of if he should tell him or not before putting his head down in shame. "Uh...I can't.." He said with a frown.  
"You mean, you never learned?" Sasuke said, surprised. How could someone with this big of a library, not know how to read?  
"I learned...a little..." Itachi tried to defend himself a little before glancing back at the book. "It's just been so long." He said as he turned a page and looked at the words on it. He didn't notice that Sasuke was trying not to laugh a little before putting his hand on the book and put it on the table.  
"Here, I'll help you." Sasuke offered before flipping through the pages to the beginning. "Lets start here.""Here...hmm..." Itachi said as he looked down at the page. "Okay, 'Twoe...'" He started to read, looking at Sasuke to see if he said it right.  
Sasuke bit his lip as he tried not to laugh and leaned over and whispered, "Two." Correcting him.  
"'Two...' I knew that." Itachi said with a little smile before looking back at the book. "'Two households...'" He continued to read as Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Beast before closing his eyes to listen to the other, not noticing that the window outside had two sponges, making a heart around the two of them on the window before a towel started to wash the window off.

~We'll be dancing again  
We'll be twirling again  
We'll be whirling around with such ease~

Down in the court yard, there were wheel barrows with flowers racing around, Pein standing in the middle acting like a traffic guard to suddenly be ran over by a runaway wheel barrow from behind. It continued to race down a stair hand rail only to hit the stone ordainment on the end of the rail which sent the flowers it was carrying flying and landed perfectly into three holes that were waiting for them.

~When we're human again  
Only human again  
We'll go waltzing those old one, two, threes~

There were planters with trees inside them hopping behind a screen that one would probably dress behind and two shears began to busily cut and snip away at them, once it was done, they hopped out and was now in the shapes of animals, such as a rabbit and such.

~We'll be floating again  
We'll be gliding again  
Stepping, striding as fine as you please~

Some rakes then pulled away recently cut dead grass before Pein ran in the middle with a sign that showed a foot above green grass with a giant red 'X' through it and a hammer helped pound it into the the side, Kisame was twisting a knob on a water pipe, which brought water to one of the many fountains in the courtyard, while on the other side of the yard, Pein was trying to open his pipe only to get sprayed in the face with water from the leaky pipe, but it still turned on the other fountain.

Once they were turned on, all the servants and house hold items and gardening tools and more surrounded the biggest fountain as they started to end their song.

~Like a real human does  
I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn when we're finally reborn  
And we're all  
Human again!~

Up above them, Hidan suddenly burst out of a balcony door and jumped off the edge of said balcony heading straight down towards the fountain, sending all the servants running for cover, knowing he was going to make a huge splash.

As Kisame, Deidara, Pein and Hinata tried to get out of the way, only running in circles for the most part, right before Hidan hit the water, all but Pein, who tripped, got away, soaking the poor clock as the song ended.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it's been so long since my last update. Dx  
I've been so busy with work and everything, and also...I've been depressed and have****n't wanted to do much...**

**WHOO! FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!  
I'm sorry it was short first, but I just posted what I had when I had it so you could see I was still alive or whatever. lol  
**

**I hope you liked it, even though this was one of the most annoying songs on the movie ever. xD**

**Omg...I was dreading the part where Hidan had to sing...I had NO idea what to have him say...I hope I did okay...;**

**Again, I'm sooooooo sorry for how long this took...  
**

**Thank you so much people for favoriting and following this story! It means the WORLD to me! :D  
**


End file.
